Les Dossiers Secrets du USS California
by EstL
Summary: Série d'OS en lien direct avec la fiction "USS California"  Lisez d'abord la fiction avant de vous attaquez aux OS ... sinon vous risquez d'être un peu perdu
1. Dossier 1

**ATTENTION**

**Ce chapitre est TRES particulier**

**Âmes trop sensibles s'abstenir**

… **ou pas **

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**USS California: Dossier Secret N°1**

**Et si Edward n'avait pas retrouvé Bella en plein Pacifique ?**

À l'origine, l'idée de cet OS m'ait venu alors que je passais l'aspirateur, un matin de Février (2010) à une heure bien trop matinale. Sa rédaction à commencé dans la nuit qui a suivit … suite à une insomnie dû à la lecture du chapitre des Twins où Alice se marie et où Edward et Bella se séparent … vous voyez sans doute de quel fiction et de quel chapitre je parle mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont je n'en ai repris l'écriture que très ressèment (2 ou 3 mois tout au plus ^^) … et voilà le résultat … qui n'est pas très gaie, c'est vrai …

Mais c'est la faute des Twins ! (Le scénario était bouclé avant même que j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS)

Bonne lecture ^^

Et n'oubliaient pas … Edward n'a pas récupéré Bella en plein milieux du Pacifique !

**16 décembre 2013: Base Navale de San Diego, Californie.**

Edward allait quitter la base pour rentrer dans le petit appartement qu'il avait acheté hors de la base. L'une des innombrables réunions qui avaient suivit l'expertise des premiers essais des équipements du USS California, ou du moins du navire qui deviendrait dans un peu plus d'un mois le USS California, venait de se terminer.

Sur ce coup Gabriel lui avait fait faut bon, préférant rejoindre sa fille et se petite fille en Espagne.

Un soldat l'interpela:

_- Capitaine ! Capitaine !_

Edward s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

_- Oui ?_

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il y a une personne à l'entrer de la base qui souhaite voir à l'entrer.

_- Une personne ? _

_- Oui, une civile. Elle dit s'appeler Bethanie Stevenson … elle dit qu'elle est des services sociaux._

_- Les services sociaux ? Vous en êtes sûr ?_

_- Affirmatif Capitaine. _

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux se demandant ce que les services sociaux pouvaient bien lui vouloir.

_- Écoutez, la salle de réunion est libre à présent … vous n'avez qu'à l'y conduire._

_- Très bien, comme vous voudrez Capitaine._

Edward retourna dans la salle de réunion qu'il venait de quitter et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils.

Pour quelle raison les services sociaux voulaient le voir ?

Tel était la question récurrente que se posait Edward sans réussir à trouver la moindre réponse.

Ce fut un léger toussotement qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Face à lui se tenait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, sur sa poitrine, un badge où était inscrit le mot " VISITOR " en capitales.

Ce devait être la personne qui le cherchait. Il se leva pour la saluer.

Cette dernière l'observa quelques secondes avant de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

Dans ses yeux il avait lu de l'étonnement, puis de la peine.

Tout cela intriguait Edward au plus haut point.

_- Mr Cullen, je suis Mme Stevenson, je suis ici mandatée par les services sociaux de la ville de San Francisco._

_- San Francisco ? _

_- Oui. L'affaire qui me conduit à vous n'est pas plaisante, monsieur. Je crois que vous devriez vous assoir._

De plus en plus intrigué, Edward obtempéra et se rassit.

La dite Mme Stevenson inspira profondément et se lança.

_- L'affaire qui me conduit ici concerne la garde d'Edward Anthony Cullen Junior, fils d'Isabella Marie Swan et d'Edward Anthony Cullen Sénior, né le 1er mars 2007 à San Francisco Californie._

En prononçant ces mots, Mme Stevenson posa devant Edward l'acte de naissance de Junior où, à la ligne " Père ", il pu y lire son nom.

Edward était sonné.

Bella … _sa_ Bella avait en un fils … ils avaient un enfant … non ! Impossible !

- _C'est impossible !_ s'écria Edward.

- _C'est pourtant la pure vérité Mr Cullen. Mlle Swan vous a nommé comme étant le père de son enfant à la naissance de celui-ci, seule la réalisation d'un test ADN pourrait remettre en cause cela. Mais, si je puis me permettre de vous donner mon avis, ces quelques photos devraient vous convaincre de la véracité de ce document. _

Elle étala devant Edward différents clichés …

Sur chacun d'entre eux se trouvaient un petit garçon qu'il aurait juré être lui … mais qui ne l'était pas. Ce petit garçon d'environ 5 ou 6 ans, posait avec le Chef Swan, dans une version un peu plus âgée que celle qu'il avait en mémoire. Sur une autre il était avec son frère … Emmett …

Sur un autre cliché … il riait dans les bras d'une jeune femme dont le visage gracile était illuminé d'un immense sourire … Bella.

_- Où est Bella ? … pourquoi une question de garde ? Où est-elle ?_

Mme Stevenson inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

_- Mlle Swan à disparu en mer il y a plus de deux mois de cela. Les recherches de survivants se sont avérées infructueuses … et elle sera officiellement déclarée disparue d'ici quelques semaines._

Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Bella … _sa_ Bella … disparue …

Bella n'était plus …

Elle était morte …

Edward sentit alors son cœur, non pas se briser, mais imploser littéralement, comme l'aurait fait un vase de cristal qu'on aurait laissé tomber d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge. Ce cri fut suivit d'un second puis d'encore un autre. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Le visage dans les mains Edward se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, continuant à hurler sa douleur.

Il était fou, fou de douleur.

Les cris attirèrent ceux qui se trouvaient alentour.

Chaque militaire qui entrait dans la pièce se figeait face à scène qui se jouait devant eux.

Le Capitaine Cullen était aux yeux de tous un héros purement et simplement. Un homme fort, tant mentalement et physiquement, capable d'endurer les pires tortures d'après les rumeurs qui circulaient. Le voir dans un tel état était un spectacle quasi insoutenable.

_- Aller chercher un médecin, vite !_ leur hurla Mme Stevenson.

Elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction d'Edward. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas facile à encaisser mais elle n'imaginait pas que cela prendrait des proportions aussi importantes. Après tout, il n'avait jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec son ex-petite-amie … mais il semblerait qu'elle ait loupé quelque chose.

Un médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenta de calmer Edward mais ce dernier l'envoya valser.

Le médecin n'eut pas d'autre chois que de faire appelle aux trois soldats présents pour le maitriser afin qu'il puisse une dose de sédatif suffisante pour enfin le calmer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward s'écroula.

La dose de tranquillisants qui lui avait injecté avait été injecté était tellement forte qu'il ne s'éveilla que deux jours plus tard.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le premier visage qu'il vit fut celui de Gabriel.

- _Hey,_ lui dit simplement son ami.

- _Hey_, lui répondit-il sans grande conviction.

Gabriel baisa les yeux quelques secondes.

_- Dis moi … dis moi que tout ça est faut, que c'est qu'un cauchemar … dis le moi Gabriel._

Ce dernier regarda Edward avec une tristesse sans nom.

_- Dis le moi !_ Lui ordonna Edward d'une voix étranglée par le désespoir.

_- Je suis désolé Edward … _

Edward se laissa retomber sur le lit. Les larmes inondèrent son visage et des gémissements, semblables à ceux d'un animal à l'agonie s'échappèrent de son être.

Gabriel, lui sera l'épaule en signe de compassion puis, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité, sortit de la chambre.

Dans le couloir il croisa Mme Stevenson qui parlait de façon très animée avec le médecin qui c'était chargé d'Edward.

Cette dernière cherchait à voir Edward, faisant valoir auprès du médecin, l'urgence de la situation pour laquelle elle avait fait le voyage depuis San Francisco.

Malheureusement pour elle, le médecin restait intraitable.

Gabriel s'approcha d'elle.

_- Mme Stevenson ?_

_- Oui ? _

_- Je viens de voir Edward et je ne peux qu'approuver la décision du médecin. Il dans un sale état._

_- Je ne pensais pas que la perte d'une ex-petite-amie aurait provoqué une telle réaction._

_- Bella n'était pas une simple petite amie, elle était son premier amour, l'amour de sa vie. _

_- Et pourtant il l'a abandonné alors qu'elle attendait son enfant, _contrattaqua la fonctionnaire.

_- Edward ignorait tout de l'état de Bella. Découvrir qu'il a un fils ne va pas être facile à encaisser non plus._

_- Mais ce petit garçon à besoin de lui. Il est son père, et à présent seul détenteur de l'autorité parentale. À cause de cela nous ne pouvons même pas en confier la garde à aucun de ses grands-parents, d'autant plus que Mlle Swan n'a pas laissé de testament qui préciserait le nom d'un éventuel tuteur. _

Gabriel soupira.

Tout cela n'était qu'un putain de gâchis.

_- Ou se trouve-t-il en ce moment ?_ Demanda Gabriel, craignant que le petit garçon n'ait été placé dans un foyer.

_- Il est resté avec sa famille. Nos services ont convenu qu'il y serait bien mieux que dans un foyer connu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confié à son père._

Gabriel réfléchit quelques instants aux options qui s'offraient à Edward et à la meilleure façon de l'aider.

- _Écoutez … donnez moi quelques jours, laissez moi les papiers les plus urgents et les photos du petit. Je vais faire mon possible pour qu'une décision soit prise au plus vite. Mais dans le cas où il renoncerait à ses droits parentaux ... où irait le petit ?_

_- Il n'y a que deux possibilités. Soit chez sa grand-mère maternelle, soit chez ses grands-parents paternels. Mais à mon avis, il sera plus facilement confié à sa famille paternelle du fait que les Cullen aient bien plus les moyens d'assumer son éducation et qu'ils aient déjà élevé un petit garçon dans son genre._

_- Dans son genre ?_

_- Oui, il semblerait que le jeune Edward n'ait pas hérité de son père que ses traits; tout comme lui il est surdoué. _

Gabriel allait de surprise en surprise.

_-Tenez,_ lui dit Mme Stevenson en lui tendant un dossier qu'elle venait de sortir de sa sacoche en cuir. _Ce dossier contient la plus part des papiers de cette affaire et entre autre l'acte de naissance du petit, les quelques photos que j'ai en ma possession ainsi qu'un formulaire de renoncement aux droits parentaux. Si Mr Cullen décide de renoncer à ses droits, il devra le remplir et nous le faire parvenir au plus vite. En suite la décision sera validée par un juge devant lequel il devra tout de même se présenter._

_- Et dans le cas où il ferait valoir ses droits ? _

_- Dans ce cas, il devra m'en informer au plus vite de façon à prévenir l'administration du changement de domicile de l'enfant._

Gabriel la remercia avant de retourner vers la chambre où se trouvait Edward.

À quelques pas de la porte, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il savait très qui l'appelait.

Elena.

Sans attendre, il s'éloigna de la porte et décrocha.

_- Allo._

_- Papá! Tu m'avais dit que tu me rappellerais ! Ça fait des heures que je suis sans nouvelles. Comment va Edward ? _

_- Mal, très mal._

_- Mais que c'est-il passé ? En sais-tu plus que hier ?_

_- Oui, j'en sais plus …. _

_- Et ? _S'impatienta Elena à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Il vient d'apprendre que Bella avait disparu en mer._

_- Madre de Dios ! Bella ? Sa Bella ?_

_- Oui … sa Bella. Et il … y a autre chose aussi … _

_- Quoi donc papá ?_

_- Il a appris qu'il avait un fils._

_- Un fils ? Mais avec qui ? Avec Bella ?_

_- Oui, avec Bella._

_- Mais quand ?_

_- Elle serait tombée enceinte peux avant qu'il ne parte._

_- Pobre niña … elle a dû élever son petit toute seule … et maintenant ...ô papá … c'est si horrible … Et que va faire Edward ? Il ne peut pas abandonner son fils tout de même !_

_- Pour l'instant il n'est pas en mesure de prendre la moindre décision._

_- Écoute, je vais prendre le premier avions pour les États-Unis … _

_- Elena … calme toi. Reste avec Alessandro et Celestina pour l'instant. Nous aviserons plus tard, selon la décision que prendra Edward. _

Elena soupira dans le combiné.

_- Está de acuerdo. De toute façon je vais prendre des billets pour venir à Noël. Il est hors de question que nous restions en Espagne. _

Gabriel soupira à son tour sachant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause auprès de sa fille.

_- Bueno … je vais te laisser papá. Ici il se fait tard et je dois aller préparer le repas._

_- Très bien, à plus tard Elena._

_- Et surtout tiens moi au courant._

_- Promis._

_- Beso papá._

_- Au revoir ma chérie._

Gabriel raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'Edward, il remarqua qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et que son corps ne tressautait plus.

Gabriel contourna le lit et constata qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point imaginaire.

- _Edward ?_ L'appela-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

- _Edward ?_ L'appela-t-il de nouveau.

Il ne bougea pas plus. Gabriel devenait lui de plus en plus inquiet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward articula enfin quelques mots … mais Gabriel aurait finalement préféré qu'il se taise.

_- Morte … ma Bella est morte … j'aurais mieux fait d'y rester moi aussi … au moins je l'aurais retrouvait … maintenant je sais où la retrouver … _

Gabriel vit rouge, se leva brutalement de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et alla secouer Edward en le prenant par les épaules.

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille Edward ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Arrête d'être égoïste 5 min et pense a ce petit garçon, pense à ton fils! Hurla Gabriel. Il vient de perdre sa mère, crois-tu qu'il ait aussi besoin de perdre son père ? _

Alertés par les cris, des aides soignants pénétrèrent en trombe dans la chambre.

_- Monsieur, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir sortir. Ce patient doit rester au repos et vous dérangez les autres malades._

_- Je suis désolé... _

Sans rien dire de plus, Gabriel se saisit du dossier et en tira la photographie où se trouvait Junior et Bella avant de la coincer entre les doigts d'Edward qui se trouvait de nouveau dans un état léthargique.

_- Crois-tu vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? Que tu abandonne ton fils, … comme tu l'a abandonné elle ?_

Gabriel cru voir Edward tressaillir quand il prononça ces mots.

Il savait qu'il y avait été fort, très fort même, mais Edward avait besoin d'un électrochoc. Il n'avait pas les moyens de se laisser entrainer dans la dépression. Son fils avait besoin de lui.

Le lendemain matin, il retrouva Edward dans la même position, mais contrairement à la veille, ses yeux n'étaient plus perdus dans le vague et son regard semblait déterminé.

- _Edward ? _L'appela-t-il.

Ce dernier, leva automatiquement les yeux vers lui, puis se redressa. À ce moment, Gabriel remarqua qu'il avait toujours en main la photo qu'il lui avait laissée la veille.

Il avait eu raison, Edward avait besoin d'un électrochoc et celui qu'il lui avait offert la veille semblait avoir porté ses fruits.

Edward le regarda droit dans les yeux et il soutint son regard.

- _Q-quels sont les possibilités pour … mon … fils,_ parvint-il à articuler.

_- Tu as deux possibilités. La première, tu assumes ton rôle de père et prendre en charge le petit. La seconde est que tu renonces à tes droits parentaux et dans ce cas il sera confier à un membre de sa famille._

Le visage d'Edward se ferma complètement.

_- À qui sera-t-il confié ?_

Gabriel soupira.

_- Si tu renonces à tes droits envers ton fils, il est quasi certain que ce sont tes parents qui obtiendraient sa garde._

_- Mes parents ? _

_- Oui, ils sont ceux qui offrent le plus grand nombre de garantis quand à l'éducation d'un enfant. D'autant plus qu'il semblerait qu'il soit aussi doué que toi._

_- Vraiment ?_ S'étonna Edward.

_- C'est ce que l'assistante sociale m'a dit. _

Edward pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

Puis finalement, il fit part de sa décision à Gabriel.

_- Je sais que c'est égoïste mais … _

- _C'est ton fils Edward,_ l'interrompit Gabriel, _tu es seul à pouvoir prendre cette décision._

_- Pourrais-tu me passer ton téléphone de façon à ce que je puisse prévenir cette Mme Stevenson. _

.

- _Très bien Mr Cullen, il sera fait comme vous le souhaiterez. Je vous recontacterais d'ici quelques jours de façon à finaliser la procédure._

Sur ce, Béthanie Stevenson raccrocha le téléphone et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Une lourde tache l'attendait. Il fallait dire que le cas du petit Edward Cullen Jr était assez particulier et la tache qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir n'était pas évidente.

Après plus de 15 ans passé au sein des services sociaux de la ville, elle avait vu défilé un grand nombre de cas, tous plus désolants les uns que les autres. Mais celui-ci était vraiment particulier. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose de singulier dans cette histoire. De singulier et de profondément triste.

Elle appela la famille Cullen pour prévenir de son arrivée puis rassembla rapidement le dossier qu'elle avait constitué et quitta son bureau.

Un taxi la déposa devant le 58 Liberty Street et lorsqu'elle sonna c'est la maitresse de maison, Betty, qui lui ouvrit.

Cette dernière la conduisit dans le salon où se trouvaient les grands-parents du petit garçon.

Galants, les hommes se levèrent lorsqu'elle entra.

Sur tous les visages, la même émotion était lisible: l'angoisse.

Jusque là aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait de Junior … et s'ils ne retrouvaient pas Edward ?

À peine Mme Stevenson fut-elle assise, qu'Esmée aborda ce sujet épineux.

_- Avez-vous des nouvelles ? Avez-vous retrouvé Edward ?_

L'assistante sociale inspira profondément avant de répondre.

_- Tout d'abord je voudrais savoir si Edward Jr se trouve dans la maison._

- _Non,_ lui répondit Betty_. Il est au parc avec son oncle et sa tante_.

_- Très bien … dans ce cas je vous parlerais franchement : oui j'ai des nouvelles et oui, j'ai retrouvé votre fils. Ça n'a pas était bien difficile en fait étant donné qu'il a conservé son nom et son numéro de sécurité social._

- _Et … il allait bien_ ? Demanda Esmée qui retenait des larmes de joie.

_- Lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a une demi-heure il semblait aller bien._

Esmée laissa échapper quelques larmes de bonheur, car au fond d'elle elle espérait que son fils rentrerait enfin à la maison. Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa rêverie par la voix de son mari.

_- Est-il au courant de la situation ?_

_- Oui. Il se trouve qu'il est actuellement en Californie, à San Diego pour être plus exacte. J'ai fait le déplacement jusque là bas, il y a trois jours, de façon à parler de cela avec lui de vive voix._

_- Et comment as-t-il réagit ?_ Demanda Renée.

Mme Stevenson baissa les yeux, hésitant à répondre.

_- Il a était très surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait eu un fils d'Isabella. Légèrement sonné, si je puis me permettre l'expression._

_- Et c'est tout ? Et pour de qui est de la garde de Junior ?_ Demanda Carlisle.

_- Votre fils ne renoncera pas à ses droits parentaux et assumera la garde de son fils._

_- QUOI !_ S'emportèrent simultanément Carlisle et Charlie.

_- Mais ils ne se connaissent même pas ! _Intervint Esmée.

_- Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que d'apprendre à se connaître. _

_- C'est insensé !_ se révolta Carlisle_. Comment peux-t-on faire une chose pareille ?_

- _C'est la loi Mr Cullen. Si Mlle Swan n'avait pas inscrit son nom sur l'acte de naissance de l'enfant, sa garde aurait probablement était confiée à Mr et Mme Dwyer puisque aucun lien légal de vous reliait à l'enfant. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est votre fils qui détient l'autorité parentale._

_- Mais ne peut-on rien faire contre ça ? N'y a-t-il pas un recours ? Junior doit rester avec les gens qu'il aime et qu'il connaît. Pas avec un étranger._

Mme Stevenson inspira profondément. Elle s'attendait à une réaction … violente de la part du Dr Cullen, mais certainement pas à ce point là.

Il était temps pour elle de mettre les points sur les i.

_- Dr Cullen, il y effectivement un recours, mais pour cela vous devrez démontrer que votre fils est dans l'incapacité morale ou financière, voir même les deux, d'assumer l'éducation de son fils._

Alors que Carlisle allait intervenir, elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

_- Mais face à votre fils vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner, pas même avec les meilleurs avocats du pays. _

_- Et pourquoi cela ?_

_- Vous n'avez jamais eu la curiosité de … simplement googlé le nom de votre fils ?_[N/A : moi je l'ai fait et j'en ai trouvé des choses ! o^_^o]

_- Non._

_- Donc vous ignorez tout de ce qu'il devenu ?_

_- Il n'est pas revenu à la maison alors je suppose qu'il n'a pas atteint son rêve de devenir pianiste._

- _Carlisle,_ gronda Esmée.

_- En effet, votre fils n'ait pas pianiste, ou du moins pas officiellement._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

Instinctivement, Béthanie Stevenson ne put s'empêcher de défendre cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

_- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que sur les 97 000$ de revenus annuels qu'à déclaré votre fils l'année passée, plus des deux tiers de ces revenus proviennent de la vente de ses compositions et des droits d'auteurs qu'il en retire. Le dernier tiers correspond au salaire qu'il perçoit de la Navy._

_- La Navy ? _S'étouffa Esmée_. I-il est dans l'armée_ _?_

_- En effet. Il est entré à Annapolis en 2006 et en est ressortit diplômé 4 ans plus tard, avec les honneurs avant de se spécialiser dans les relations internationales. Mais parallèlement à sa formation à Annapolis, il a suivit les cours dispensés par la Uniformed Services University of Health Sciences, l'école de médecine de l'armée. Et obtenu son diplôme de médecine simultanément à son diplôme à Annapolis._

_- Mais c'est impossible !_ S'exclama Carlisle.

_- Et pourtant vrai. Il paraît que le directeur d'Annapolis ne s'en est toujours pas remit, enfin , ce sont les rumeurs qui courent. Mais en plus de cela, il y a deux autres arguments qui font qu'aucun juge de ce pays ne le privera de son fils. Le premier de ces arguments est que votre fils est un héros de guerre, décoré de la Medal of Honnor._

_- Vous rigolez?_ Demanda Carlisle sarcastique alors que tous les autres semblaient fascinés par le récit que leur faisait l'assistante sociale.

_- Non je suis parfaitement sérieuse. Votre fils s'est battu en Afghanistan et aurait sauvé toutes une unité selon la rumeur. Toujours d'après les informations que nous avons pu récolter il aurait sauvé de sénateurs en visite sur le terrain. Depuis, disons qu'il a pas mal d'amis très haut placés. En fait, beaucoup s'accordent à dire que se relations remonteraient même jusqu'au Bureau Ovale._

Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux.

_- Le Président_ ? Demanda Charlie.

_- Il parait._

_- Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs_, repris Carlisle.

_- Ce sont les rumeurs qui courent dans la Navy. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec une personne très proche de votre fils et qui est parfaitement au courant de ce qui ce passe dans sa vie. Et il a confirmé l'ensemble de ces rumeurs. Mis à part le fait que votre fils entretiendrait des relations directes avec le Président._

Tous restèrent stupéfaits. Jamais, ô grand jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'Edward ai pu avoir une telle vie depuis son départ de Forks.

_- Enfin il y a une chose que vous avez oubliée ou que vous ignorez sans doute, et qui constitue mon dernier argument. La réaction qu'il a eu en apprenant l'existence de son fils était somme toute normale mais sa réaction lorsqu'il a appris la disparition de Mlle Swan m'a beaucoup surprise. La plupart du temps, lorsque l'on apprend à une personne la disparition d'une ancienne relation nous avons le droit à de l'étonnement, de la pitié, de la peine, à plus ou moins grande échelle. Connaissant la façon dont c'était fini leur relation, je ne m'attendais pas à plus de sa part, mais je me suis trompée. Lorsqu'il a réalisé que Mlle Swan n'était, très probablement, plus de ce monde, il est de venu fou, littéralement. Ils ont du se mettre à plusieurs pour le contenir et l'ont assommé de médicaments. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup le pourquoi de sa réaction, pas avant que son ami, Mr Hopkins, ne me l'explique. Voyez-vous, il aimait Mlle Swan et n'a jusqu'alors jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il semblerait qu'il l'ait quitté parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle serait plus heureuse sans lui qu'avec lui._

_- Stupidité_ ! intervint Renée, à la surprise générale.

Mais Mme Stevenson ne put que comprendre son sentiment.

_- Toujours est-il que c'est aujourd'hui ce sentiment qui le pousse à vouloir avoir son fils près de lui. Et contre cela vous n'y pourrez rien. _

Carlisle ne répondit rien, se contentant de se renfrogner.

- _Et où vivront-ils ? À San Diego ? Ils resteront en Californie_ ? demanda Esmée.

_- Non, à Washington._

_- Je vous en prie dites-moi que vous parlez de l'État de Washington !_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

_- Je suis désolée Mme Cullen, mais il s'agit de la capitale fédérale. C'est là-bas qu'il vit depuis plus de 7 ans, et il n'est à San Diego que de façon temporaire. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre tout à l'heure qu'il ne comptait pas s'éterniser sur la côte ouest et retournera à Washington dès que possible … avec son fils. _

Renée, Esmée et Betty ne purent retenir leurs larmes mais les essuyèrent rapidement lorsqu'elles virent Junior franchir le pas de la porte.

- _Alors ? Vous l'avez retrouvé mon papa ?_ demanda Junior qui venait de débouler dans la maison, suivit de près par Alice et Jasper.

_- Junior !_ Le gronda Esmée.

_- Désolé grand-mère, bonjours Mme Stevenson. Alors ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?_

L'assistante sociale sourit au petit garçon. Ce dernier était impatient de rencontrer enfin son père. En parlant avec lui, elle avait rapidement compris qu'il vénérait presque cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas.

_- Oui, j'ai retrouvé ton papa. Et il très hâte de te voir._

_- Il va venir ici ? Aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda-t-il avec empressement.

_- Non, pas aujourd'hui mais d'ici un ou deux jours. Il faut que je l'appelle pour que l'on fixe un rendez-vous._

_- Alors … je vais vraiment voir mon papa ?_

_- Oui, en effet._

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la disparition de sa mère, Junior sourit.

_- Et je vais aller habiter avec lui ?_

_- Oui, il y a de grandes chances. Mais il y a une chose dont je dois te parler._

_- À propos de quoi ?_

_- Et bien ...ton papa ne vit pas en Californie, comme toi. _

_- Oh … et où est-ce qu'il habite ?_

_- À Washington DC, … là où vit le Président._

_- Wahou … c'est loin de San Francisco ça. _

_- Oui c'est vrai._

Tous les deux parlèrent pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Mme Stevenson ne prenne congé de la famille Cullen-Swan.

.

À San Diego, Edward venait juste de contre signer son autorisation de sortie lorsque qu'il reçut l'appelle de Mme Stevenson via le portable de Gabriel.

_- Allo ?_

_- Mr Cullen, ici Mme Stevenson. Je vous appel pour vous informer que j'ai parlé à votre famille de la décision que vous avez pris vis-à-vis de votre fils. Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'ils n'en étaient pas heureux._

_- Ça ne m'étonne en rien_, répondit-il avec amertume.

_- J'ai aussi parlé avec votre fils et je lui ai fait part de vos projets._

_- C-comment a-t-il réagit ?_ Demanda-t-il, soudainement pris d'angoisse.

_- Bien, il a hâte de vous voir. Seul le fait que vous habitiez Washington semble le perturber un peu. _

_- Hum … il devra malheureusement faire avec. Quand pensez-vous que je puisse le rencontrer ?_

_- Dès que vous le souhaiterez._

_- Est-ce que demain est trop tôt ?_

_- Non, je ne pense pas. _

_- Très bien, faisons ça demain alors. Par contre, je souhaite que ça se passe dans un endroit neutre, et je ne veux pas que toute la famille l'accompagne. Il est hors de question que je les vois tous. _

Mme Stevenson soupira, encore quelque chose de pas évident à annoncer.

_- Très bien, je leur ferais part de votre souhait. Pensez-vous pouvoir être présent pour 13h ?_

_- Oui, sans problème. Je prendrais un avion dans la matinée._

_- Très bien. Je ferais venir votre fils un peu plus tard de façon à ce que nous réglions toutes les formalités. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez le voir avant … _

_- Dans le cas où je changerais d'avis ?_ Répliqua Edward.

_- Non !_ S'empressa de répondre l'assistante sociale. _Simplement dans le cas où vous auriez été pressé de le voir. _

_- Hum … j'ai … hâte de le voir … mais je préfère régler toute la paperasserie avant de passer aux choses sérieuses._

_- Je comprends. Et bien dans ce cas je vous dis à demain Mr Cullen._

_- Oui, c'est ça … à demain._

Edward raccrocha et tendit le téléphone à Gabriel.

_- Alors c'est pour demain. _

_- On dirait bien._

Fut la seule réponse dont Edward fut capable.

Cette rencontre l'angoissé à un tel point que s'il avait que s'il avait du quantifier son angoisse sur une échelle de 1 à 10, il aurait dit 30.

Bon nombre de choses lui passaient par la tête, des plus classiques : et s'il ne m'aime pas ? Et si fait quelque chose de travers et qu'il me rejette ? Et s'il me prenait pour le responsable de la disparition de sa mère ? Ou plus spécifiques: et si Bella n'avait pas voulu cela ? Aurait-elle toléré que je débarque dans la vie de son – de notre fils, alors que je l'avais – que je les avais abandonné ?

Ces questions sans réponses le maintinrent éveillé toute la nuit, à moins que ça ne fusse le contre coup des 2 jours qu'il avait passé inconscient à l'hôpital.

Toujours est-il que lorsque le soleil se leva sur San Diego le lendemain, annonçant son départ prochain pour San Francisco.

Tel un automate, il se leva du canapé qu'il avait occupé toute la nuit et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, il se dirigea vers la grande armoire en bois massif.

Il se saisit du costume noir que détonnait sur ses uniformes blancs. Au costume, il ajouta une chemise de la même couleur et une cravate anthracite à fines rayures grises.

Même ses sous-vêtement furent accordé à ses vêtements, eux-mêmes en parfait accord avec son état d'esprit.

Il allait rencontrer son fils, la chaire de sa chère. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû en être heureux, porter des couleurs … mais cette rencontre inespérée n'était dû qu'à une seule chose : la disparition de Bella, de _sa_ Bella, et cela lui brisait le cœur, si tan est qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à briser.

Il savait à présent qu'elle n'avait jamais refait sa vie. Il ignorait s'il devait en être heureux où non.

Et d'un coup, la culpabilité reprit le dessus.

Et s'il était rentré plus tôt ? S'il avait profité de sa convalescence pour venir voir sa famille au lieu de chercher à reprendre le boulot ? Peut-être aurait-il apprit l'existence de son fils dans des conditions qui lui auraient permis de sauter de joie ? Peut-être que Bella lui aurait pardonné, et peut-être qu'à eux deux, qu'à eux trois, ils auraient pu construire quelque chose …

Mais c'était trop tard. Bella n'était plus et il allait devoir vivre avec.

Un coup porté contre la porte le sortit du marasme de ses pensées.

Il ouvrit et découvrit Gabriel sur le pas de la porte, en civil, les lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez et son sac de voyage posé à ses pieds.

_- Gabriel ? Mais qu'est-ce que … _

_- Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser y aller seul ? Je sais bien que tu es capable d'encaisser pas mal de truc mon grand, mais là … tu vas avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. _

Edward ne savait que dire. En guise de réponse il s'avança vers celui qu'il considéré plus comme un père que comme un simple ami et le prit dans ses bras.

_- Merci_, murmura-t-il.

_- Oh mais de rien_. Lui répondit Gabriel en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Edward sourit vaguement mais retrouva rapidement son air triste.

2h plus tard, ils se trouvaient à bord de l'A320 affrété par la United Airlines à destination de San Francisco SFO.

Edward, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la couche nuageuse, ressassait, encore une fois, les souvenirs qu'il avait de Bella.

Dans la poche de sa chemise se trouvait la seule et unique photo qu'il avait d'elle, celle que l'assistante sociale avait laissé, celle où elle souriait, où elle était heureuse et en vie.

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui y était resté ? Pourquoi son fils avait-il était privé de sa mère, son seul point de repère, et non de son père qui n'était pour lui qu'un étranger dont il n'avait hérité que le nom et certain traits physiques.

Pourquoi ?

S'il avait pu donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne … pas une seconde il aurait hésité … pas une.

Mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion et à présent le voilà dans cet avion, volant à plus de 9 830m d'altitude, l'emmenant vers ce petit garçon, dont il ne savait presque rien et pour qui il allait devoir être à la fois un père et une mère.

Il était conscient des regards que lui lançait Gabriel de temps à autre.

Il avait encore cette expression inquiète

Décidément, cette expression il l'avait vu bien des fois cette année …

À croire que le chiffre 13 n'était pas destiné à lui porter chance.

.

L'avion se posa à San Francisco avec 5 minutes de retard, Edward sentait la pression monter. Non pas parce qu'il prenait progressivement conscience des obligations qui allaient lui incomber, mais parce que à mesure que le temps passait, il se rapprochait du moment fatidique où il rencontrerait son fils.

En temps normal un homme avait 9 mois pour se familiariser avec cette idée de devenir plus qu'un homme, de devenir un père.

Lui n'avait eu que 28 heures.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un coup porté à la porte du bureau.

_- Excuse-moi de te déranger Béthanie, mais le jeune Edward Cullen est arrivé._

_- Qui est avec lui ? _

_- Elles sont trois, deux d'un certain âge que je suppose être ses grand-mère et une autre plus jeune avec des cheveux bruns. _

Esmée, Renée et Alice devina Edward.

_- Très bien,_ dis-leur que j'arrive.

Lorsque l'assistante ressortit, Mme Stevenson se tourna vers Edward.

_- Mr Cullen, je tiens à vous faire savoir qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous serai entièrement responsable de ce petit garçon._

_- Je le sais,_ lui répondit Edward un peu sèchement.

_- Mais sachez que si vous avez le moindre problème vous pourrez me joindre et mes collègues de Washington pourront aussi vous aider._

Le regard de Béthanie Stevenson n'était que compassion et gentillesse.

_- J'espère de tout mon cœur que tout se passera au mieux pour vous deux. Ce petit garçon a déjà bien trop souffert._

_Tout comme son père, _ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Mme Stevenson entraina Edward et Gabriel à l'extérieur du bureau. Elle indiqua à Edward une pièce vitrée où son fils le rejoindrait bientôt.

- _Je vais aller attendre dehors_, lui dit Gabriel. _Ça va aller ?_

Edward hochât de la tête et regarda son ami prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Avant d'entrer dans la dite pièce, Edward osa un regard vers l'autre bout du couloir.

Son regard en croisa un autre qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis bien des années.

Alice.

Elle l'avait reconnu malgré les lunettes noires. La surprise et la peine qu'il lu dans sur son visage le lui confirma.

Mais il n'était pas prêt.

Il n'était pas prêt à les affronter, aucun d'entre eux.

Aujourd'hui, sa seule priorité était son fils et seulement son fils ; raison pour laquelle il détourna le regard, sans un geste envers sa sœur, et pénétra dans la pièce.

Lorsque Gabriel arriva au bout du couloir qui ramenait à l'entrée des bureaux des services sociaux, il vit Mme Stevenson s'entretenir avec deux femmes. Il n'eut aucun mal à les identifier; Edward avait hérité ses yeux de sa mère.

Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le petit garçon qui attendait sagement en balançant ses pieds.

Edward Junior.

Pour une raison inconnue, le petit garçon releva la tête et fixa son regard dans le sien.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ce regard, était en tout point semblable à celui de son père.

Il y voyait aussi la même douleur, la même peine. Une peine sans nom due à la disparition de cet être qui leur était si cher … autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

_- Edward ?_ Appela la voix de Mme Stevenson.

Le petit garçon détourna son regard de celui de Gabriel et se tourna vers l'assistante sociale.

_- Tu viens avec moi ? Ton papa t'attend. _

Le petit garçon saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait et la suivit tout en lançant un dernier regard à celles qui l'avaient accompagnées.

Hésitant à aborder la famille d'Edward, il préféra s'éloigner et sortir du bâtiment.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il prit son téléphone et composa le seul numéro qu'il avait en tête.

Nous y sommes, le petit va venir habiter avec nous.

_- Tu l'as vu ?_ lui demanda sa fille.

_- Qui ? le petit ?_

_- Si ! De qui veux-tu que je te parle ?_

_- Oui, je l'ai vu …_

_- Et alors ? il est comment ?_

Gabriel laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

_- C'est incroyable Elena, les photos que j'ai vu ne lui rendaient pas justice … c'est le portrait craché d'Edward … même son regard … _

Gabriel entendit sa fille étouffait un sanglot à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Nous serons là d'ici la fin de la semaine papa. 'Douardo va avoir besoin de nous. _

Vaincu, Gabriel soupira.

_- D'accord, et ça leur fera sans doute plaisir _

Edward faisait face à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce et tournait le dos à la porte, concentré sur la vue du parc qui faisait face au bâtiment publique.

Le déclic du loquet de la porte le fit légèrement sursauter et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il entendit des pas mais n'osa pas se retourner immédiatement.

_- Mr Cullen ?_ L'appela Mme Stevenson.

Il inspira profondément et se tourna doucement vers elle.

Son regard fut immédiatement capté par celui du petit garçon qui lui tenait encore la main.

Il avait l'étrange sensation de se trouver face à un miroir rétrécissant ou du moins rajeunissant.

Ce petit garçon était son portrait craché.

_- Alors ? … tu es mon papa ?_

Edward tressaillit et sentit sa gorge le serrer.

_- Oui … on dirait bien_, lui répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il vit le petit garçon lâcher la main de l'assistante sociale et se jeter sur lui. D'instinct, il se baissa et le réceptionna dans ses bras.

Junior s'accrocha fermement à lui, passant ses petits bras autour de son cou et enserrant la taille de son père de ses jambes.

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer tout en serrant plus fort son père contre lui.

Les bras d'Edward firent de même, serrant son fils fort, très fort, et rapidement, lui non plus ne put retenir ses larmes. Laissant échapper la peine qu'il ressentait d'avoir perdu, une seconde fois, celle qu'il avait toujours aimé et qu'il aimerait toujours.

Malgré la douleur, Edward caressait doucement les cheveux de son fils, cherchant malgré tout à l'apaiser mais ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes que les pleurs du petit garçon se calmèrent.

_- Ça va aller mon grand, je te le promets, ça va aller _… lui murmura Edward

_- Je veux que maman revienne_, murmura son fils d'une petite voix.

_- Je sais … moi aussi je voudrais qu'elle revienne … _

Ils restèrent enlacés encore un moment jusqu'à ce que le petit ne commence à lui poser des questions.

_- C'est vrai que je vais aller habiter avec toi ?_

_- Oui c'est vrai._

_- C'est vrai que tu connais le Président ?_

Edward fut surpris par la question de son fils.

_- Euh ... oui … mais … _

_- Tu habites dans une maison ou un appartement ? _

_- Une maison, mais elle n'est pas à moi, c'est celle de Gabriel._

_- C'est qui Gabrielle ?_

_- C'est un très bon ami à moi._

_- Oh ! D'accord. Et on part quand ? je dois retourner à San Diego demain pour y récupérer mes affaires et de là-bas nous prendrons l'avion pour Washington._

_- Demain ? si vite ? _demanda le petit déçu.

_- Oui, il faut que j'y retourner et je ne te laisserais pas après moi_, lui dit Edward avec conviction.

_- Alors je ne verrais plus grand-père, ni grand-mère, ni papy Charlie, ni mamy Renée, ni parrain, ni tonton Ben, ni Betty ou tonton Jazz, tonton Em', tata Rosalie et tat 'Alice ?_ demanda le petit avec désarroi.

Edward sentit son cœur se fendre un peu plus.

- _Mais si, tu les reverras. Moins souvent mais tu les reverras. Et puis tu pourras utiliser internet, tu pourras les appeler aussi et puis, Alice et Emmett habitent plus près de Washington que de San Francisco_ [NDRL : Em' et Rose vivent en Floride, Jazz et Alice à New York] Tu pourras aller les voir.

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina.

_- C'est vrai ? Et tu viendras avec moi ?_

_- On verra plus tard d'accord ? _lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un léger coup fut porté au vitrage de la porte et Béthanie Stevenson entra dans la pièce.

Je suis navrée de vous interrompre, mais il commence à se faire tard et …

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir Edward embrassa son fils.

_- Aller mon grand, tu vas aller rejoindre ta tante et tes grand-mère et demain matin je viendrais te chercher. D'ac' ?_

_- D'ac' !_ Sourit le petit

Junior rejoignit Mme Stevenson qui l'entraina ave elle dans le couloir, suivit d'Edward. Ce dernier n'avança pas plus loin dans le couloir et regarda son fils s'éloigner.

Ce dernier se retourna et lui fit un grand signe de la main.

_- A demain papa !_ hurla le petit garçon.

_- A demain mon fils_, murmura Edward.

Le lendemain matin, Edward se trouvait à 8h tapante devant la maison que lui avait indiqué Mme Stevenson.

Il sonna et attendit que l'on vienne lui ouvrir tout en redoutant que ce soit l'un des membres de sa famille qui vienne lui ouvrir ou pire, le Chef Swan.

Mais ce fut une femme d'une quarantaine d'année dont le visage ne lui était pas familier qui vint lui ouvrir la porte.

_- Bonjour, je viens chercher Junior_, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Il vit la tristesse voiler le regard de son interlocutrice.

_- Oh … très bien … vous voulez entrer un instant ?_

- _Non, merci, je préfère attendre dehors qu'il vous ait fait ses adieux._

Il la vit clairement tressaillir.

_- Très bien, -jje vais dire à Junior que vous êtes là._

Puis elle referma la porte. Porte qui se rouvrit précipitamment quelques secondes plus tard.

_- Papa !_ cria Junior en voyant son père.

Il couru vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

_- Bonjour mon fils_, lui murmura Edward à l'oreille.

_- Bonjour papa_, lui répondit ce dernier.

_- Tu es prêt ?_

_- Euh … presque, j'ai mes cartons qui sont dans le couloir et il faut que je dise au revoir à tout le monde._

_- Dans ce cas file_, lui dit-il tout en le posant à terre.

Le petit obéit et retourna en courant vers la maison. La personne qui lui avait ouvert la porte s'approcha et lui tendit une grande valise qu'il mit dans le coffre de la voiture de location qu'il avait récupéré la veille. Le temps qu'il la range dans le coffre, elle était revenue avec un grand carton où se trouvaient pêle-mêle jouets et cadres photos.

_- Il n'a prit que l'essentiel_, lui dit la femme, dont il ignorait toujours le nom, avec une voix éraillée par les larmes retenues. _Nous ferons envoyer le reste de ses affaires mais il faudra nous donner votre adresse._

Edward fut touché par le désespoir de cette femme.

- _Bien sûr_, lui répondit-il tout en cherchant dans ses poches un papier pour y noter son adresse.

_- Voilà_, lui dit-il en lui tendant le morceau le morceau de papier.

Elle le prit et l'enfouit dans une poche.

- _Merci,_ lui répondit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer pour retourner vers la maison mais à peine eu-t-elle fait un pas qu'elle se retourna vers lui.

_- Vous savez … même si ça me tue de le reconnaitre parce que j'aime ce petit comme s'il était le mien, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, je crois qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi … _

Edward sentit sa gorge s'étrécir.

_- Merci …_ répondit-il d'une vois étranglée.

_- Vous ne pourriez pas rester jusqu'à Noël ?_

_- Non, je suis désolé mais on m'attend là-bas._

_- Oh … très bien … je vous en prie, prenez bien soin de lui_, lui dit-elle avant de retourner vers la maison.

Au moment, où elle l'atteignit la porte s'ouvrit sur un Junior en pleur qui serrait fortement la main d'une Esmée qui se trouvait dans le même état.

La femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte s'accroupit devant Junior et le serra contre elle.

Le petit garçon lui rendit son câlin avant de se détacher d'elle et de se dirigeait vers son père qui l'attendait sur le trottoir.

Edward s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils.

_- Ça va aller ?_ demanda-t-il non sans inquiétude.

Junior se contenta de hocher de la tête et passa ses bras autour du cou de son père qui le serra contre lui.

Conscient qu'il devait rapidement changer les idées de son fils, Edward se détacha légèrement de lui et lui annonça :

_- J'ai une surprise pour toi._

_- Une surprise ?_ Repris le petit.

_- Oui, quand nous arriverons à Washington, tu feras la connaissance de Célestina et de sa maman, Elena. Celestina a à peu près ton âge, je pense que tu devrais bien t'entendre avec elle. _

_- Tu crois qu'elle aime Cars ? Et Pirates des Caraïbes ? _

_- Humm … Cars, je ne sais pas mais Pirates des Caraïbes ça c'est certain. Elle adore les pirates et les princesses et je pense que pour elle Elisabeth est un peu comme une princesse._

_- Ce n'est pas une princesse ! C'est la reine des pirates !_ Se récria son fils.

Edward sourit.

_- C'est vrai … aller viens, il faut qu'on y aille, Gabriel nous attend à l'aéroport._

_- D'accord_, s'exclama le petit garçon.

Edward aida son fils à s'installer dans la voiture.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Esmée c'était approchée d'eux. Edward le remarqua lorsqu'il referma la portière arrière de la voiture.

_- Prend soin de lui_ … lui dit-elle.

Edward la fixa un moment avant de hocher positivement de la tête et de regagner la place du conducteur.

Il s'attacha, démarra et partit sans un regard pour ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu sa mère éplorée s'effondrer sur le trottoir.

.

Le voyage jusqu'à San Diego se passa relativement bien.

Junior posa beaucoup de questions, tan à Edward qu'à Gabriel, sur San Diego et les raisons pour lesquelles ils y travaillaient, mais aussi sur Washington et Elena & Celestina et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la résidence où Edward avait loué un appartement.

Junior fut tout intimidé lorsqu'il pénétra dans le dit appartement. Edward était amusé de voir son regard aller d'un bout à l'autre de ce grand studio.

Edward se rendit dans la salle de bain pour y récupérer les affaires de toilettes, laissant son fils seul dans la pièce à vivre mais à peine eut-il commencé à rassembler ses effets qu'il fut attiré dans le salon par des notes produites par un piano, des notes qui assemblées les unes aux autres formaient une mélodie qui lui était plus que familière pour les avoir joué lorsqu'il était enfant.

_- Junior ?_ Appela-t-il

_- Oui ?_ demanda une petite voix provenant du canapé.

Edward s'avança vers le meuble et découvrit son fils assis devant en tailleur, son clavier numérique posé devant lui.

_- Tu sais jouer ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_- Oui … un peu … lui répondit son fils. Grand-mère me l'a apprise. Elle a dit que je me débrouiller bien alors maman elle m'a inscrit au cours de piano et comme on en avait un à la maison c'était facile. Et puis maman elle aimait bien m'écouter jouer,_ finit le petit garçon en tentant de refouler un sanglot.

Edward contourna le canapé et bris son fils dans ses bras. Le petit garçon s'accrocha à son père et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

_- Et tu jouerais pour moi,_ lui demanda-t-il.

Junior releva la tête et regarda son père droit dans les yeux avant de hochait positivement de la tête.

Il remit ses petits doigts sur les touches noires et blanches et entama le morceau.

Incapable de résister, son père l'accompagna de sa voix de velours.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky!_

_Refrain:_

_*Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!*_

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

(Refrain)

_Then the traveler in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark,_

_He could not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so._

(Refrain)

_In the dark blue sky you keep,_

_And often through my curtains peep,_

_For you never shut your eye,_

_Till the sun is in the sky._

(Refrain)

_As your bright and tiny spark,_

_Lights the traveler in the dark,_

_Though I know not what you are,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

(Refrain)

Lorsque la dernière note mourut, Junior regarda son père.

_- Tu as une jolie voix … _

Edward eut un sourire doux-amer.

_- Ta mère trouvait aussi … _

Junior se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

_- Dis … tu pourras me parler d'elle … de avant que je naisse … de quand elle souriait tout le temps …_

Face aux mots de son fils, Edward sentit son cœur se serrer si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait se briser, définitivement.

« Quand elle souriait tout le temps. »

Il lui avait fait tan de mal. Il avait pensé agir dans l'intérêt de Bella mais finalement, il se rendait compte que le seul intérêt qu'il avait jamais servit était le siens, que c'était son orgueil qui avait guidé ses choix alors que son cœur aurait dû avoir le dessus.

Mais aujourd'hui il était trop tard et il devrait vivre avec ça sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin des ses jours.

_- Oui … je te parlerais d'elle … je te le promets_

_- Merci papa …_ lui répondit son fils avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Emu, Edward le serra fort contre lui.

_- De rien mon fils … _

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que leur impératif horaire ne se rappel à leur bon souvenir : ils avaient un avion à prendre et Gabriel les attendait à l'aéroport.

Edward finit par remettre en carton ce qu'il avait à peine déballé et ne conserva avec lui que ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Le reste serait livré plus tard, tout comme la voiture.

Le vol entre San Diego et Washington fut long pour Junior qui n'avait encore jamais passé autant de temps dans un avion mais la découverte de Washington sous la neige lui fit rapidement oublier les désagréments de ce long voyage.

_- C'est bientôt Noël …_ fit remarquer Junior en regardant les vitrines illuminées à travers les vitres du taxi qui les menait jusque chez Gabriel.

_- Oui, c'est la semaine prochaine._

La poitrine du petit garçon tressauta légèrement mais il resta silencieux. Sachant très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, Edward lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le crane.

Le taxi se gara devant la maison de briques rouges.

Edward et Junior en sortirent pendant que Gabriel payait la course mais alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir les valises du coffre, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volet et une jeune femme brune en sortit et couru jusqu'à Edward qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Edward resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux ondulés.

- _Je suis désolée … tellement désolée_, murmura-t-elle

Edward inspira profondément avant de se détacher d'elle.

_- Pas autant que moi Lena … pas autant que moi … _

Elena se détacha d'Edward et se tourna vers Junior.

_- Santa Madre de Dios ! Tu dois être Edward junior … oh ça oui, tu le portrais craché de ton papa,_ lui dit Elena avec un sourire tendre. _Je suis Elena et je suis surtout ravie de te rencontre mon grand_, finit-elle par se présenter.

_- Mamá ?_ Appela une petite voix depuis le pas de la porte. _Edouardo !_ s'écria-t-elle en s'apercevant de la présence de celui-ci.

Une petite fille brune sortit à son tour en trombe de la maison pour se précipiter vers Edward. Ce dernier se mit à croupi de façon à la réceptionner.

_- Oh là ! … mais tu as pris du poids toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es lourde ! _s'exclama Edward en la soulevant.

_- C'est même pas vrai ! Mamá ! Douardo il est par gentil avec moi ! _

Sa mère n'intervint pas, se contentant de sourire à la réflexion de sa fille qui ne tarderait pas à rendre la pareil à son complice.

_- Celestina_, lui dit Edward, je _voudrais te présenter quelqu'un._

Il reposa la petite fille au sol.

_- Je te présente Junior, mon fils …_

La petit Celestina se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils

_- Mamá, m'a dit,_ répondit-elle à Edward. _C'est chouette, ça fera comme si j'avais un frère !_

Aussi tôt la petite se jeta sur Junior qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

_- Viens Junior, Mamá a fait des pastel de almendra … _lui dit-elle tout en lui prenant la main et en l'entrainant vers la maison.

Le petit garçon se laissa faire sans rien dire.

_- Et bien … on dirait qu'elle a conquis un nouveau Cullen_, fit remarquer Gabriel en s'approchant de sa fille. _Bonjour ma chérie, mais je ne pensais pas te voir avant la semaine prochaine. Alejandro est avec toi ?_

_- Bonjour papa. Non Alejandro n'est pas là, il arrivera pour Noël. On a réussi à s'arranger et il a bien compris que l'on avait besoin de nous ici, _finit-elle en regardant Edward avec tendresse.

_- Merci Lena …._

_- De nada mi hermano_, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. _Bon nous devrions y aller avant qu'il ne reste plus de gâteau._

Les trois adultes regagnèrent la maison et trouvèrent les deux plus jeunes attablés dans la cuisine à dévorer le gâteau en question.

_- Junior … c'est un drôle de nom que tu as,_ fit remarquer la petite.

_- C'est pas mon prénom,_ lui expliqua Junior entre deux bouchées, _c'est un surnom … c'est ma maman qui m'appelle comme ça parce que mon prénom c'est Edward, comme mon papa._

_- Oh ! Alors tu devrais être Edouardino ! el pequeño Edouardo ! Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Edouardino ?_

- _Euh … si tu veux …_ répondit le petit garçon.

Ce fut le rire d'Elena qui les avertit de la présence des adultes et aussitôt Junior piqua un far.

_- Ça va ?_ lui demanda son père tout en lui caressant les cheveux

Junior hochât simplement de la tête avant de s'adresser à Elena.

_- Il est très bon votre gâteau madame Elena._

Cette dernière sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- _Je te remercie Edward junior_, lui répondit-elle tout en se mettant à sa hauteur. _Et je t'en prie appelle-moi Elena, ou Lena, de acuerdo ?_

_- De acuerdo_, répéta le petit garçon avec un maigre sourire.

_- Et si tu allais faire visiter la maison à ce jeune homme pendant que Célestina et moi rangeons la cuisine,_ proposa Elena à Edward

_- C'est une bonne idée, répondit-il. Tu viens Junior ?_

Le petit sauta de sa chaise et suivit son père. Ils montèrent directement au premier où Edward lui montra la salle de bain, la chambre de Gabriel, et la sienne.

Le petit garçon étudia avec soin la pièce.

_- Elle dort là aussi Elena ?_ demanda-t-il à son père.

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

_- Euh … non … Lena a sa propre chambre qui est juste à côté._

_- Oh … d'accord._

_- Pourquoi pensais-tu qu'Elena dormait dans ma chambre,_ lui demanda Edward.

Junior baissa les yeux pour fixer ses chaussures, visiblement gêné.

Edward s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

_- Junior ? Regarde-moi._

Il obéit à son père.

_- Elena n'est pas ma femme …_

_- Et Celestina c'est pas ma sœur alors ? _

Edward rit.

_- Non, absolument pas. Célestina a un papa qui s'appelle Alejandro et qui est aussi le mari d'Elena. Elles habitent en Espagne normalement mais elles vont rester un peu avec nous … si tu es d'accord ?_

Junior hochât de la tête et se serra contre son père.

_- Je voudrais que maman soit là …_ murmura-t-il dans de cou de ce dernier.

_- Moi aussi mon grand, moi aussi._

Au cours des jours suivant, la présence d'Elena et Celestina eu un effet plus que bénéfique sur Junior et même Edward malgré l'approche de Noël.

Junior appelait chaque jour ses grands-parents, oncles et tantes mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son père refusait de les prendre au téléphone ou de venir leur dire bonjour via la webcam.

Elena le fit remarquer à Edward un soir où ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

_- Que comptes-tu dire à ton fils quand à tes relations avec ta famille ? Je croyais que tu voulais les retrouver cette année pour les fêtes._

_- C'est effectivement ce que j'avais prévu_, lui répondit Edward un peu sèchement. _Mais ils savaient, ils savaient tous que j'avais un fils et ne m'ont rien dit ! C'est pas comme si j'avais changé de nom ! Nom d'un chien il suffit que je tape mon nom sur Google pour avoir des dizaines de réponses j'ai même trouvé un article qui disait que j'habitais avec ton père. Mais ils ont préféré me le cacher Elena, ils l'ont fait délibérément !_

_- Edward_, gronda Elena, _tu n'as pas un peu l'impression d'inverser les rôles ? Certes ils n'ont rien fait pour te prévenir mais c'est toi qui leur a tourné le dos il y a des années._

_- Tu ne comprends pas Lena … s'ils l'avaient fait … je serais revenu bien plus tôt et Bella ne serait jamais partie et elle serait vivante … _

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot.

Elena se radoucis et alla se placer près d'Edward.

_- Edward … c'est possible … mais avec des si on referait le monde. Ton fils a perdu sa mère, il a besoin d'une famille unie autour de lui … _

Edward soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

_- Je ne sais pas que faire Lena … je ne sais pas …_

Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par un hurlement.

_- Junior,_ dit Edward en bondissant de sa chaise avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouver la chambre où dormait Junior.

Edward entra dans la pièce et trouva son fils se débâtant avec ses draps.

Un cauchemar, encore.

Il se pencha sur lui et le réveilla avec douceur.

_- Junior … réveille toi mon grand … ce n'est qu'un cauchemar … réveil toi._

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux. Son regard reflétait un chagrin immense.

_- Papa_ … gémit-il avant de s'accrocher au cou de son père.

_- Chhh … ça va aller mon grand, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_

_- Non … c'était maman … elle reviendra jamais …_ pleura le petit garçon.

Edward serra son fils plus fort contre lui, luttant lui-même contre ses propres larmes.

Dans la journée, Celestina et Elena se chargeaient de lui changer les idées, mais contre son inconscient, elles ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Lui-même avait un sommeil des plus agité, depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de Bella, elle n'avait de cesse de hanter ses nuits.

Une fois que son fils se fut calmé Edward tenta de le recoucher mais ce fut peine perdu.

_- Non … je veux pas… je vais encore faire un cauchemar …_

Edward soupira et tenta de trouver une solution.

Que faisait sa propre mère lorsqu'il était terrifié par un cauchemar ?

Elle restait avec lui.

_- Et si je restais avec toi ? ça irait mieux ? _

Le petit garçon hochât de la tête.

_- Dans ce cas, on va descendre d'un étage parce que l'on ne tiendra pas tous les deux dans ce lit._

Junior sauta du lit, emportant avec lui un vieil ours en peluche autour duquel était accrochée une écharpe.

Ils descendirent tous les deux jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward où Junior sauta sur le lit et se faufila sous la couette avant de se caler confortablement contre les oreillers. Edward retira ses chaussures et son pull et rejoint son fils qui se colla contre lui.

_- Tu es bien comme ça ?_ lui demanda-t-il

_- Oui, _souffla Junior.

Edward remarqua qu'il triturait l'écharpe enroulée autour de son ours.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ lui demanda son père.

_- C'est l'écharpe de maman … ça sent comme elle …_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui ! tu veux sentir ?_

Et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre son fils lui mit l'écharpe sous le nez et il n'eu d'autre choix que d'inspirer profondément.

Il emplit ses poumons de cette odeur qui lui semblait si familière et si lointaine à la fois. L'odeur de Bella, mélange de frésia et de fraise chimique.

_- Maman elle sent toujours la fraise_ … dit Junior.

_- … seulement ses cheveux_, compléta Edward. _Sa peau elle, elle sentait le frésia._

Junior se retourna dans le lit pour faire face à son père.

_- Tu te souviens de comme elle sentait maman ? _S'étonna-t-il.

_- Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu l'oublier, je n'ai jamais rien sentit d'aussi bon._

Junior approuva et enfouit de nouveau son nez dans l'écharpe puis se colla de retour contre son père.

Edward passa son bras autour de lui et lui embrassa le sommet du crane.

_- Bonne nuit mon fils._

_- Bonne nuit papa_, murmura l'intéressé tout en retenant un bâillement.

Ne voyant pas Edward redescendre, Elena finit par monter voir ce qu'avait junior mais elle ne le trouva pas dans son lit. Instinctivement, elle eu l'idée de redescendre d'un étage et d'aller voir dans la chambre d'Edward.

Elle y trouva le père et le fils.

_- Edward ?_ Appela-t-elle doucement.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle s'approcha de lui et constata que l'un comme l'autre était profondément endormi.

Elle prit le plaid posé sur le bout du lit et en recouvrit Edward.

Cette nuit fut pour eux deux, l'une des plus calme depuis des jours, voir des semaines.

Le lendemain fut le soir du réveillon.

Elena avait décidait d'organiser un petit repas, histoire de marquer le coup mais sans pour autant chercher à créer une réelle atmosphère festive car c'était de toute façon peine perdu.

Après sa première nuit passée avec son père, Junior c'était réveillé de bonne humeur, bonne humeur qui dura jusqu'au moment où il s'aperçut que l'on était déjà le 24 décembre et ce ne fut pas mieux pour l'ainé des deux Edward. Exceptionnellement Célestina était elle aussi beaucoup moins joyeuse, à cause de la tempête de neige qui sévissait sur Madrid, Alejandro était coincé en Europe et ne serait pas là pour le réveillon.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Edward ressentit le besoin de se rendre à la messe de Noël. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années mais cette année il en ressentait le besoin. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'au-delà du chaos qui régnait dans sa vie et dans son cœur, il existait quelque chose de grand, quelque chose qui prendrait soin de sa Bella, où qu'elle soit, sur cette terre ou dans un autre monde. Car oui, malgré tout, il gardait espoir. Aussi infime soit-il cet espoir existait et il existerait jusqu'à ce que la mer leur rende le corps de Bella.

Le repas fut relativement simple et chacun alla se coucher en espérant que le passage du père Noël apporterait un peu plus de joie dans le cœur de chacun.

Ce soir là, Junior alla directement se coucher dans le lit de son père.

Edward ne dit rien, se changea et le rejoignit.

Comme la veille, le petit garçon se serra contre son père, son ours et l'écharpe de sa mère fermement maintenu dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

_- Papa … tu peux me raconter comment c'était quand tu étais avec maman ?_

Edward ne sut que lui répondre.

_- Hein ? dit !_

_- Que veux-tu savoir ?_ lui demanda son père.

_- Je sais pas … à Noël par exemple._

Edward ferma les yeux et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Noël …

_- Je n'ais passé qu'un Noël avec ta maman et c'était le plus beau de tous. _

_- C'est vrai ?_

- _Oh que oui_, lui répondit Edward avec un sourire dans la voix. _Ce Noël là, mes cousines …_

_- Tanya, Kate et Irina !_

_- Oui, ce sont elles. Tu les connais ?_

_- Non mais grand-mère et grand-père en ont déjà parlé._

_- Et bien Tanya, Kate et Irina étaient venues passer Noël avec nous, à Forks. Mais ce soir là, je n'étais pas vraiment heureux parce que la seule personne avec qui j'avais vraiment envie d'être n'était pas là._

_- Et c'était maman !_ dit le petit garçon.

_- Oui, c'était ta mère. _

_- Et pourquoi maman n'était pas là ? Pourtant grand-père et grand-mère l'aiment bien._

Le cœur d'Edward se serra en pensant au fait que Bella n'aurait certainement pas reçu un accueil très chaleureux de la part de sa famille.

_- C'est parce que … parce qu'elle fêtait Noël avec Angela et ses parents._

_- Oh …_ fit le petit garçon. _Moi je ne les connais pas, maman m'a dit que c'est parce que Marraine c'est disputé avec eu qu'ils ne se parlent plus._

_- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent … mais revenons-en à cette soirée de Noël. Une fois le repas de_ _Noël terminé, je me suis éclipsé et me suis rendu jusqu'à la maison du chef Swan._

_- Papy._

_- C'est ça, j'ai grimpé jusqu'à la fenêtre de ta maman et je suis rentré dans sa chambre. _

_- Maman était là ?_

_- Non, elle n'était pas encore rentrée mais elle est arrivée très peu de temps après._

_- Et tu lui as fait une surprise ?_

_- Oui. Sur le coup elle a eu très peur mais elle était contente de me voir._

_- Et après ?_

_- Et bien après, je suis resté dormir avec elle, et ça a été la plus belle nuit de noël de toute ma vie._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que de s'endormir avec la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde dans ses bras_, lui répondit-il en embrassant le sommet de son crane.

_- Je t'aime très fort papa,_ lui répondit Junior en s'endormant.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime très fort,_ lui répondit-il avant de commencer à fredonner une mélodie qu'il n'avait pas fredonnée depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait veillé sur les rêves de son amour.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Edward fut quelque peu perturbé par le cadre où il se trouvait. Mais pour l'avoir connu plusieurs année auparavant, il n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier.

_- Et bien la marmotte ? on daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux ?_

La voix le fit sursauter tellement fort qu'il en tomba du lit.

_- Hola ! J'ose à peine imaginer ce à quoi tu étais entrain de penser_, rit-elle.

Edward se releva rapidement et la contempla avec ahurissement.

_- Bella ?_

Cette dernière rit.

_- Non, c'est Greta ! Ma jumelle maléfique ! Mais bien sûr que c'est moi espèce d'idiot ! À moins que tu es préféré quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Edward sursauta de nouveau avant de la rejoindre en à peine trois enjambées.

_- Ô non, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais une autre que toi ma Bella_, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Bella s'inquiéta de son attitude.

_- Edward ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Ce dernier la regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression de bonheur absolu dans les yeux.

_- Ça va bien, même très bien_, lui répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fortement contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

_- Edward … serre moins fort, tu vas nous écraser tout à l'heure_, lui fit remarquer Bella en riant.

_- Nous ?_ demanda Edward en s'écartant brusquement d'elle.

_- Oui, nous_, reprit-elle avec un sourire tout en posant la main d'Edward sur son ventre légèrement rebondit.

_-Nous_ … répéta Edward comme pour rendre la chose plus réelle.

Bella laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

_-Edward ? tu t'es fait lobotomisé pendant la nuit ou quoi ?_

Ce dernier la fixa sans comprendre.

_- Aller viens, ton fils t'attend en bas pour ouvrir ses cadeaux._

_- Junior … _

_- Oui, Junior, notre fils … j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas avoir besoin d'une bonne de caféine ce matin_, lui dit-elle tout en l'entrainant hors de sa chambre de jeune fille.

Edward la suivit dans l'escalier de la maison du Chef Swan.

_- Bonjour Edward, joyeux Noël_, le salua-t-il.

_- A vous aussi …_ lui répondit Edward, quelque peu perturbé.

Dans le salon, un sapin surchargé de décorations trônait, une montagne de cadeau à ses pieds.

- _Je vais aller te chercher du café_, lui dit Bella en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigné vers la cuisine.

Subjugué Edward ne put détacher son regard d'elle.

_- Papa ? L'appela Junior._

Mais Edward ne répondit pas, bien trop occuper à regarde Bella, sa Bella bouger, agir, vivre.

_- PAPA !_

Edward sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

_- PAPA !_

Edward sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

Il inspira profondément, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant de longues minutes.

_- Ça va papa ? tu as fait un cauchemar toi aussi ?_

_- Non mon grand, j'ai juste fait un rêve, juste un rêve._

Oui … ce n'était juste qu'un rêve …

_- Tu te lève ? On t'attend pour ouvrir les cadeaux._

_- J'arrive, ne t'en fait pas._

Junior sauta du lit et partit en courant.

Edward s'assit dans son lit et se passa les mains sur le visage.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais un si beau rêve …

Bella, sa Bella, en vie et enceinte … probablement le plus beau rêve qu'il eu jamais fait depuis des années mais aussi le plus cruel car jamais ô grand jamais cela ne se produirait.

Il se leva à contre cœur et rejoignit les autres dans le salon.

Celestina était assise devant le sapin et boudait.

_- Et bien, vas-y querida, 'Duardo est arrivé, tu peux y aller maintenant._

_- No ! je veux Papá !_ rala la petite fille.

_- Et bien dans ce cas vas-y querida ! _fit une grosse voix derrière Edward.

Celestina poussa un cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui n'avait pas encore posé ses valises.

Durant un court instant, Edward imagina que ce fut Bella qui rentrait et Junior qui lui courait dans les bras. Les petits bras qui enserrèrent sa taille et le regard de son fils lui indiquèrent qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à y songer.

Après les effusions de rigueur, le nouveau venu se tourna vers Edward et Junior.

_- Et bien, il me semblait que le clonage humain était encore interdit en Amérique, non ? _fit-il remarquer_. Je suis Alejandro, le papá de Celestina._

_- Bonjour,_ lui répondit timidement Junior tout en restant accroché aux jambes de son père.

_- Bonjour Edward, le salua Alejandro. Toutes mes condoléances pour … _

- _Je sais … merci Alex. _L'interrompit Edward

Alejandro lui mit une claque fraternelle dans le dos avant de rejoindre son épouse.

_- Et si nous les ouvrions ces cadeaux ?_ proposa Gabriel.

Tous approuvèrent, et les plus jeunes se ruèrent sur les paquets.

Junior eux la joie de constater qu'il avait reçu des paquets de la part de ses grands-parents, oncles et tantes.

-_ Papa ! il m'a trouvé ! le Père Noël il savait que j'étais ici !_ s'exclama-t-il.

- _Ça c'est parce qu'il est très fort,_ lui dit Celestina, moi il sait tout le temps où je suis.

La réponse de son amie laissa Junior perplexe.

Il laissa ses cadeaux en plan pour aller s'assoir à côté de son père.

_- Tu crois que le Père Noël sait où est maman ?_ demanda-t-il tristement_. J'aurais dû lui envoyer une lettre pour lui demander de la ramener à la maison, comme ça elle serait arrivée comme le papa de Celestina … _

Edward laissa échapper un soupir et prit son fils dans ses bras.

_- Ne t'en fait pas mon grand, je suis sûr que même si le père noël ne sait pas où se trouve ta maman, il nous la renverra dès que ce sera le cas … _

_- Et ça serait quand même un vrai miracle de Noël ?_

_- Oui, ça sera quand même un vrai miracle, peu importe la période de l'année à laquelle il se produirait._

Junior émit un faible sourire et s'en retourna à ses cadeaux.

Durant l'après-midi, il joignit le reste de la famille avec qui il passa un long moment au téléphone et pour la première fois, Edward lui demanda de faire passer un message à ses grands-parents et ses oncles et tantes.

_- Oh ! et papa, il vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !_

- …

_- Même à papy Charlie ?_ Questionna le petit en gloussant.

Edward sourit et hocha positivement de la tête.

- _Oui, même à papy Charlie._

Et il gloussa de plus belle.

_- Mamy Renée dit que c'est gentil et elle te souhaite aussi un joyeux Noël._

Edward sourit. La mère de Bella semblait être quelqu'un de bien … elle était la seule à qui Bella avait parlé de leur histoire et ce n'était pas rien. Il avait très vite compris qu'une grande complicité unissait la mère et la fille malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient.

.

Les fêtes de fin d'années se passèrent et, pour Junior, il fut temps de retourner à l'école.

Avec l'aide de Mme Stevenson, Edward put rapidement faire transférer le dossier scolaire de Junior et il fut rapidement inscrit dans une classe adaptée à son niveau.

Il ne fut pas le seul nouveau de l'école puis qu'en commun accord avec son mari, Elena avait choisi de rester aux Etats unis jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et que Celestina serait scolarisée dans la même école que Junior.

L'un et l'autre, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe apprécièrent de retrouver un visage familier lors des récréations.

Fin janvier, Edward fut juger apte à reprendre le travail et retourna à Bethesda finir son internat. Ce changement de rythme fut difficile pour Junior qui c'était habitué à voir son père chaque matin et chaque soir.

Le petit garçon ressentit cela comme un abandon mais avec l'aide d'Elena, il réussit à lui faire accepter la chose même si Edward se demandait comment il s'en sortirait lorsqu'Elena retournerait en Espagne.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde les mercredis, samedis et dimanches, Edward faisait toujours en sorte de passer du temps avec son fils emmenant même parfois Celestina avec eux.

Mi-février, Edward dû affronter une mini-crise avec Junior lorsque ce dernier s'aperçu que l'écharpe de sa mère ne portait plus l'odeur de cette dernière entrainant toute une série de doutes quand au fait qu'il se souviendrait de sa mère au fil des mois, des années qui passeraient, car même lui commençait à perdre espoir de revoir un jour sa mère

Ne sachant que faire pour désamorcer la crise, Edward s'était vu dans l'obligation de joindre Renée en catastrophe pour lui demander de trouver un vêtement qui porterait encore l'odeur de Bella. Renée avait parfaitement comprit la situation et avait expédié un vêtement portant l'odeur de sa fille dans les jours qui suivirent.

Suite à cet évènement, Edward et Junior se plongèrent dans les albums de celui-ci et le firent de façon très régulière par la suite.

Lorsque le printemps arriva, Edward prit pour habitude d'emmener les enfants jusqu'à la marina d'Annapolis où étaient amarrés les voiliers de l'école navale.

La première expérience de navigation des petits se fit sur l'un de ces voiliers et cela leur plut tan qu'Edward se porta acquéreur d'un petit voilier de course de 11m qui fut baptisé, l'Isabella.

Même si leur tour en bateau se limiter la plus part du temps à faire du cabotage dans le bras de mer qui divisait le Maryland en deux, Junior se voyait déjà entrain de faire le tour du monde à la voile.

Pendant les vacances de printemps, Alejandro se joignit à eux ce qui leur permit de hisser les voiles et d'aller plus loin vers la mer.

Elena se fit une joie de leur préparer un pic-nic, et même Gabriel se joignit à la sortie, promettant solennellement que le seul commandant à bord serait Edward. Ce qui fit bien rire les enfants mais promettait malgré tout des prises de becs entre les deux marins de l'équipage.

Elena quand à elle préféra rester à terre sachant que son estomac déjà fragile ne supporterait pas une sortie en mer.

En milieux d'après midi, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se préparer un petit encas, elle fut interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Tout d'abord surprise, puis inquiète, elle se hâta d'aller voir qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta stupéfaite face à la personne qui se trouvait face à elle.

_- Bonjour, suis-je bien chez Mr Gabriel Hopkins ?_ demanda la visiteuse.

Elena resta interdite.

_- Por todos los santos …_ murmura Elena. _Bella ?_

La jeune femme face à elle la fixa un instant.

_- Oh madre de Dios, c'est bien vous ! Ô c'est un miracle ! Entrez, entrez, ne restez pas de hors. _

Elle prit Bella par la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois la porte fermée, Elena resta à regarder son invitée surprise.

_- Je ne me suis même pas présentée, je suis Elena, et vous êtes bien dans la maison de mon père, Gabriel Hopkins, mais entrez, je vous en prie._

Bella ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce.

- _J-je veux voir Junior, je veux voir mon fils_, dit-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

_- Oh … je crois que ça ne vas pas être possible … _

Le visage de Bella se décomposa sous ses yeux.

_- Comment ça « pas possible » c'est mon fils ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de … _

_- Attendez, attendez … Junior n'est pas là pour l'instant, Edward a emmené les enfants faire un tour, ils ne seront pas de retour avant la fin de la journée._

- _Les enfants_ …, murmura Bella qui n'avait pas repris de couleurs pour autant.

Elena, lui sourit de nouveau, elle osait à peine imaginer la réaction de Junior … et celle d'Edward.

_- Vous prendriez bien une tasse de thé ? J'allais en préparer._

Perturbée par la prévenance d'Elena, Bella ne sut que répondre.

_- Euh … oui … pourquoi pas ?_

- _Très bien_, dit Elena d'un ton enjoué.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine suivie de près par Bella qui observait la maison de façon consciencieuse.

Durant le temps que passa Elena à préparer le thé, elle ne dit pas un mot.

Elena l'étudia consciencieusement. La jeune femme qui se trouvait face à elle n'avait rien à voir ave celle des photos qui figuraient dans les albums de Junior. Elle était plus maigre, son visage était fermé et son regard dur. Elle osait à peine imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu au cours de ces mois.

Mais pourquoi personne ne les avaient prévenu de son retour ? ou même qu'elle était bel et bien vivante.

Contre toute attente, Elena sentit sa joie retomber et la colère s'emparer d'elle.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle revenue aux Etats- Unis ? pourquoi n'avait-on pas prévenu Edward et surtout Junior ?

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Junior un peu plus d'un mois auparavant.

Elena servit le thé et alla s'assoir à la table de la cuisine en invitant Bella à en faire de même.

_- Savez-vous quand ils doivent rentrer exactement ?_ demanda Bella.

_- Ils seront à quai avant la nuit, c'est la seule certitude que je puisse avoir et étant donné qu'il fait beau, je pense qu'ils vont en profiter à fond. _

_- Comment ça « à quai » ?_ S'inquiéta Bella.

_- Ils sont partit faire un tour en mer. Edward a acheté un bateau il y a peu …_

_- Junior est sur un bateau … mais non ! il faut qu'il rentre … _

Prise de panique Bella se mit à trembler.

Elena se leva et se mit face à elle.

_- Calmez-vous, il ne lui arrivera rien. Son père est avec lui et Edward ne prendra pas le moindre risque quand à la sécurité de son fils. _

_- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ! Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a élevé ! Edward n'est pas son père ! il n'est que son géniteur !_

Elena se redressa et la regarda durement.

_- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Je suis bien heureuse qu'il n'ait pas entendu une chose pareille ! Si Edward avait su que vous étiez enceinte il aurait tout quitté pour vous rejoindre, mais durant toutes ses années vous n'avez jamais cherché à prendre contacte avec lui. Je sais qu'il vous a fait souffrir, mais avez-vous seulement idée de ce qu'il a pu ressentir lorsqu'il a appris qu'il avait un fils, que toute sa famille était au courant et qu'il ne l'a lui-même appris que parce que les services sociaux s'en sont mêlé lorsque vous avez disparu et que vous étiez sur le point d'être déclarée « disparue »._

_- Mais c'est lui qui est partit !_ lui répondit Bella sur le même ton.

_- C'est vrai, mais avez-vous jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait ? _

_- Si ! bien sur, mais personne n'en savait rien !_

_- Vraiment ?_ lui dit Elena avec amertume. _Vous en êtes sûre ? Pourtant je jurerais que ce cher Dr Carlisle Cullen devrait pourtant s'en douter._

Bella fronça les sourcils visiblement surprise.

_- Alors comme ça il ne vous à pas dit pour quelles raisons Edward avait quitté la maison._

_- On m'a dit qu'il était partit pour tenter de réaliser son rêve de devenir pianiste … mais c'était idiot ! _

C'est pourtant la seule solution qu'il a trouvé. Son rêve, Edward voulait le réaliser et cela tout en restant près de vous puisqu'il avait été reçu au conservatoire de San Francisco. Avec son niveau, il aurait pu avoir toutes les plus grandes écoles du pays, mais il n'a voulu aller y aller pour rester près de vous. Mais Carlisle Cullen en avait décidé autrement et il a refusé, au nom de son fils, la place qui lui avait été attribuée. C'est pour cela qu'il est partit, parce que son père a sciemment détruit tous ses rêves et qu'il vous aimé trop pour vous entrainer dans son désespoir. Il savait que nous l'auriez suivit mais il savait aussi que cela vous aurait obligé à renoncer à vos propre rêves. Vous avez probablement souffert de son départ, mais vous aviez votre famille, vos amis pour vous soutenir. Edward lui était brisé et n'avait rien ni personne à qui se raccrocher. Au final, c'est une épave que mon père a trouvé dans un bar il y presque 8 ans de ça.

Bella resta sans rien dire. Cela faisait trop, trop d'information, trop de douleur pour elle qui ne volait qu'une seule et unique chose : son fils.

_- J-je ne savais rien de tout ça … et j'en suis désolée mais je veux récupérer mon fils._

Elena soupira. Entant que mère, elle ne pouvait que comprendre Bella mais elle connaissait aussi Edward, elle l'avait vu agir avec son fils et s'il devait lui être enlevé … il ne le supporterait pas.

_- Edward ne fera rien contre ça, c'est votre fils … il ne cherchera jamais à vous en priver, mais c'est aussi le sien, c'est lui qui depuis près de trois mois calme ses cauchemars, le rassure lorsqu'il a peur de vous oublier, il a totalement réorganisé sa vie de façon à pouvoir passer l e plus de temps possible avec lui, il était déjà génial avec Celestina, mais lorsque je le voix évoluer avec Junior, j'ai la confirmation que c'est un papa génial, alors ne dites pas qu'il n'a aucun droit sur votre fils._

Bella ferma les yeux pour intégrer les informations qu'Elena venait de lui annoncer.

En revenant aux Etats-Unis après ces interminables semaines sans avoir la possibilité de joindre les siens. Puis, enfin, elle avait pu retrouver sa famille mais Junior n'était plus là, il était avec Edward, il était avec son père à l'autre bout du pays. Elle avait tout d'abord ressentit la peur qu'il lui prenne son fils, qu'elle ne puisse jamais le revoir … puis la rage avait pris le dessus ; Edward n'avait aucun droit sur son fils, il était partit, il n'avait aucun droit sur son enfant. Mais à présent … elle était partagée …

Elena observa Bella quelques instants, elle ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bella mais elle savait qu'elle devrait se battre pour Edward, pour qu'il ne soit pas privé de son fils. Bella semblait déboussolé par tout ça.

_- Venais, je vais vous montrer la chambre de Junior. _

Bella la regarda comme si elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais lorsqu'Elena se leva, elle en fit de même puis la suivit.

Comme lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la maison, Bella observa tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

_- Voici leur chambre_, dit Elena en s'arrêtant devant l'une des portes du premier étage.

Bella inspira et suivit Elena dans la pièce.

Sa surprise se lut sur son visage.

_- Qui dort ici ?_ demanda Bella.

_- Edward et Edward Junior. A la base, junior avait occupait la chambre qui est au deuxième mais avec les cauchemars, il a fini pour s'installer avec son père._

Bella observait la pièce sans comprendre. Elle n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre les affaires de son fils dans ce qui semblait sans conteste être une chambre d'homme. Il y avait ses vêtements, mais aussi d'autres, beaucoup plus grand.

Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait deux paires de basket strictement identiques si l'on faisait abstraction de la taille l'une devant probablement être du 33/34 et l'autre devant tourner autour du 43.

Sur le lit, les peluches préférées de son fils était installées contre les oreillers. Sur chacune des tables de nuit qui encadrait le lit, des livres y étaient entreposés. Des livres pour enfants sur l'une, des volumes beaucoup plus impressionnants sur l'autre.

La commode était surchargée de photos encadrées, la plupart étaient des photos qui provenaient de la chambre de Junior à San Francisco ainsi que de la sienne. Mais certaines d'entre elles lui étaient inconnues, notamment une photo de Junior avec une petite fille brune.

_- C'est Celestina_, lui indiqua Elena en la voyant regarder la photo en question.

Les autres photos étaient des photos récentes de Junior avec une des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_- C'est Edward qui a pris ces photos, mais moi j'en ai d'autres !_ annonça Elena avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une enveloppe à la main.

_- Je viens juste de les faire développer, et comme ils ont interdiction de toucher à mon appareil photo, aucun d'eu ne les a encore vu._

Elle sortit les photos de l'enveloppe et les étala sur le lit.

Elles représentaient toutes Junior et … Edward.

Elle en prit une et l'observa attentivement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait le visage d'Edward depuis plus de sept ans.

Sur la photo, il souriait de toutes ses dents, à l'instar de Junior qui c'était accroché à son dos. Ses souvenirs se calquaient sur l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Il avait changé. Ses traits étaient moins fins, ils étaient plus masculins, plus matures. C'était le visage d'un homme et non plus celui d'un tout jeune adulte. Hormis cela, il restait le même. Elle retrouvait les mêmes yeux lumineux qu'elle avait connus bien des années auparavant.

Sur une autre photo, ils étaient tous les deux installé dans le lit qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux entrains de lire et avaient adopté exactement la même posture. Une autre les montraient tous les deux affalé sur le canapé qu'elle avait vu dans le salon. Ils dormaient, Junior la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Edward et la joue d'Edward était posé sur le crane de Junior.

Insidieusement, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues.

Ces images, elle en avait rêvé … durant tellement d'année … et aujourd'hui, alors que tout cela devenait réel, elle ne savait plus que faire …

Elle passa de nouveau les photos en revue et remarqua qu'Elena en tenait d'autres dans la main.

_- Ce sont aussi des photos d'eux ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

Elena regarda un instant les photos qu'elle n'osait pas montrer à Bella.

_- Non, ce ne sont que de vieilles photos_, lui répondit-elle. _Et la plus part datent d'il y a plus d'un an._

Les photos qu'elle lui avait montré jusque là témoignait du bonheur d'un père et de son fils, celles qu'elle avait encore entre les mains étaient les témoins de bien autre chose, de la douleur d'un fils d'avoir perdu sa mère, de celle d'un homme d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait.

La plus part de ses photos avaient été prise à l'insu d'Edward et elles étaient toutes le reflet de son désarroi. L'une en particulier était assez terrible, elle montrait Junior endormi sur les genoux de son père, les traces de ses larmes encore présentes sur ses joues et Edward, le regard perdu dans le vague, un regard où on lisait malgré tout très clairement son désarroi et sa peine.

Elena se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment où elle avait déclenché une fois de plus son appareil. C'était à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque Junior avait fait une « rechute » et avait réclamé sa mère.

A quoi cela lui servirait-il de lui montrer à quel point ils avaient été malheureux ? Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas tous les détailles, elle savait au fond d'elle que Bella n'avait pas choisi de disparaitre aussi longtemps. Quelle mère en aurait été capable ? Certainement pas Bella qui, comme le montrait les albums du petit, avait toujours était une mère aimante et protectrice.

Cette dernière fixait toujours les photos de son fils et elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

Ce fut un claquement de portière qui la sortit de sa torpeur en la faisant sursauter.

Elena se rendit à la fenêtre pour confirmer ses soupçons.

_- Nous devrions descendre, ils sont là._

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent et elle put y voir de la joie, une joie qui laissa rapidement place à de la terreur.

_- Venez,_ lui dit calmement Elena_, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, ils ne vont pas vous manger … _

Bella lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « j'en suis pas si sûre ! ».

Alors qu'elles regagnaient le rez-de-chaussée, l'une et l'autre entendaient clairement les rires des nouveaux arrivants.

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle entendit celui de son fils.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit violement pout laisser place au petit garçon qui riant avec la petite fille qu'elle avait vue sur certaines photos.

En l'apercevant, il s'immobilisa, comme pétrifié mais il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_- MAMAN !_ hurla-t-il dans un cri de joie.

.

_- MAMAN ! _

Lorsqu'Edward entendit le cri de son fils, il se pétrifia, le panier du pic-nic lui échappa des mains mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Ses pieds se mirent à avancer tout seul, et vu à la vitesse à laquelle il avançait, il se douta qu'il courrait.

Il passa la porte ignorant Gabriel et Alejandro qu'il bouscula.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il vit son fils dans les bras d'une femme qui se tenait à genoux.

Une femme qui avait ses cheveux.

Une femme qui avait sa voix.

Une femme qui avait son odeur … car oui, de là où il était il sentait clairement cette odeur de fraise et de frésia qui lui était propre, une odeur qui durant des semaines les avaient apaisé, lui aussi bien que son fils.

_- Bella …_ murmura-t-il avec incrédulité.

Entendant son prénom, cette dernière releva la tête et Edward fut happé par ces yeux chocolat qui n'avaient jamais quitté son esprit, ni son cœur.

Un silence de mort c'était abattu sur la maison. Plus personne n'osait bouger ou même dire quoi que ce soit.

Edward remarqua qu'Elena avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de son mari et que Celestina s'accrochait aux jambes de ce dernier tout en fixant Junior avec une certaine intensité.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence en se détachant doucement de sa mère avant de regarder son père.

Comme souvent, les yeux de son fils étaient embuaient de larmes, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, ces larmes ne lui brisèrent pas le cœur, bien au contraire, elles furent comme un baume apaisant qui lui procura une joie d'une vive intensité.

_- T'as vu papa ! T'avais raison … les miracles de Noël ça arrive même quand c'est plus Noël. _

_- Oui mon fils, je vois ça,_ lui répondit Edward avec une émotion qui lui hachait la voix.

Junior sourit et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le cou de sa mère.

Cette dernière fixait Edward avec intensité et ce dernier soutenait son regard.

_- Mamá ? C'est vraiment la mamá de Edouardino ?_

_- Si mi corazón, es la mamá de Edouardino ?_

- _Oh !_ fit la petite fille.

Celestina se détacha de son père et s'approcha de Bella.

_- Bonjour, je suis Celestina et je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenu de las estrellas._

Bella regarda la petite fille avec surprise.

_- Abuelo Pedro il était parti avec las estrellas aussi mais il est jamais revenu me voir._

_- Oh !_ fit simplement Bella qui ne savait que répondre.

Elle en profita pour regarder les personnes qui se trouvaient face à elle.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Elena n'avait pas rejoint Edward mais un homme brun à la peau mat qui ne pouvait être que le père de la petite fille qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

Un autre homme se tenait là, juste derrière Edward et posait sur elle un regard bienveillant. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait du père d'Elena.

Doucement elle sentit Junior se détacher d'elle et elle reporta son attention sur lui.

_- Oui tu étais maman ? Pourquoi t'es pas rentrée plus tôt ? J'étais triste sans toi ?_

Bella se sentit fondre et ne put réprimer ses larmes.

_- Oh mon cœur, je suis désolée, tellement désolée je n'ais jamais voulu que tu sois triste mais je n'avais pas le choix. _

Junior fronça les sourcils. La réponse de sa mère ne semblait pas lui convenir.

_- Pourquoi t'avais pas le choix ?_

_- C'est compliqué mon cœur._

Junior se raidit et se détacha d'elle.

_- Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ? _

_- Junior … _

Ne laissant pas le temps à sa mère de répondre, il partit en courant, bousculant au passage une Celestina qui ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Edward réagit au quart de tour et partit après son fils qu'il rattrapa sur le palier du premier étage.

_- Junior calme toi, lui dit-il sur un ton suffisamment sec pour que le petit garçon réagisse et se calme._

- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas mon grand ? lui demanda son père avec douceur.

Junior secoua la tête mais ne dit rien.

_- Ecoute, tu sais ce ne doit pas être facile pour ta maman et si elle n'a pas pu revenir plus tôt, c'est qu'elle doit avoir de très sérieuses raisons, laisse lui juste un peu de temps … tu sais que ta maman t'aime plus que tout et c'est le plus important, non ?_

Junior hocha la tête et se réfugia dans les bras de son père.

En bas, Bella, qui avait entendu toutes la conversation entre Edward et son … leur fils, ne cherchait plus à retenir ses larmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward redescendit, seul.

_- Il est couché, beaucoup trop d'émotions …_ dit-il pour répondre aux questions silencieuses que chacun se posait.

Puis il se tourna vers Bella.

_- Tu devrais monter le rejoindre_, il te réclame.

Bella hocha de la tête puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. Arrivée au niveau d'Edward elle voulu lui parler.

_- Edward …_

_- Monte Bella, ton fils a besoin de toi. Le reste peut attendre_, lui dit-il sans même la regarder.

Bella monta et rejoignit son fils dans la chambre de son père.

_- Maman_ … murmura le petit garçon qui c'était endormi.

Ne sachant que faire dans cette pièce où elle n'était qu'une étrangère, elle prit finalement le partit de s'allonger à côté de son fils et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller, elle sentit une odeur qui la troubla jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

L'odeur d'Edward.

.

Au rez-de-chaussée, celui-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine comme un automate avant de s'effondrer sur une des chaises de la cuisine et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Bella était en vie.

Bella était là avec leur fils.

Il ne savait plus à quel sentiment se vouer.

La joie ?

La colère ?

La peur ?

L'amour ?

Ou alors peut-être tous à la fois.

_- Edward ? ça va aller ?_

Il réagit à la voix de son amie et releva la tête pour voir son visage décomposé par l'inquiétude.

_- J'en sais rien Lena … j'en sais foutrement rien …_

Elena s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Edward enserra sa taille et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine alors qu'Elena lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Comme l'aurait fait une mère. Comme aurait pu le faire sa mère.

Alejandro s'approcha lui aussi d'Edward et lui serra l'épaule.

_- Vois le bon côté de la chose_, lui dit ce dernier, _elle est vivante ! et je suis sur que tu as encore toutes tes chances !_ dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Edward soupira.

_- Si seulement c'était aussi simple._

_- Pourquoi tu pleure tio'douardo ?_ demanda Celestina qui était restée en retrait.

Edward se détacha de la mère de la petite et fit signe à cette dernière d'approcher.

La petite s'exécuta avec joie et sauta sur les genoux de son oncle.

_- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je pleure ?_

La petite hocha positivement de la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes.

_- Et bien, je pleure parce que je suis heureux._

_- Parce que la mamá de Edouardino est revenu ?_

_- Oui mais parce que je suis triste._

_- Edouardino aussi est triste, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a poussé tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi vous êtes tristes tous les deux ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Celestina … peut-être parce que j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer maintenant …_

La petite fille ouvrit grand les yeux.

_- Mais pour quoi ? moi je sais ce qui va se passer._

_- Vraiment ? lui demanda Edward intrigué._

_- Oui, tu vas te marier avec la maman d'Edouardino et plus tard c'est moi qui me marierais avec_ _lui !_

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf peut-être Alejandro qui riait jaune.

Edward l'embrassa sur le sommet du crane et lui dit :

_- C'est une très bonne idée ma puce, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit réalisable … du moins pas dans cette vie._

_- Mais papy dit toujours que l'on a qu'une seule vie …_

Edward soupira et embrassa de nouveau le crane de la petite fille.

.

A l'étage, Bella c'était profondément endormie contre son fils. Mais ce furent des caresses sur ses cheveux et sur son visage qui la réveillèrent.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à face à son fils.

Junior ne dit pas un mot et continua à tracer du bout du doigt les traits de sa mère. Lorsque son doigt se posa sur ses lèvres elle l'embrassa puis à son tour passa ses doigts sur les traits de son fils, embrassant son front, ses yeux, ses joues.

Junior se laissa faire, profitant de la tendresse de cette mère qui lui avait tan manqué.

_- Je t'aime mon chéri, je t'aime si fort … _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime maman, moi aussi je t'aime fort._

Bella serra son fils contre elle.

_- Tu sais maman … si tu étais revenue pour Noël … et bien papa aurait été avec nous._

Bella soupira.

_- Je suis désolée mon cœur mais j'en doute …_

Junior se redressa.

_- Si c'est vrai !_ dit-il avec conviction. _Même_ _que j'ai vu les billets d'avion._

_- Mais mon chéri, ton … père ne sait même pas où nous habitons._

_- Non, mais c'est pas à la maison qu'il venait, c'est chez grand-père et grand-mère. _

Bella était perturbé parce que venait de lui apprendre son fils.

_- Tu sais, à papa aussi tu lui as manqué._

Bella soupira lourdement.

Junior se pencha par-dessus elle pour regarder le réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

_- Il est déjà cette heure là !_ S'exclama-t-il en sautant du lit_. Il faut se dépêcher sinon on aura rien à manger en plus ce soir c'est le tour de papa de faire à manger._

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

_- Aller viens vite maman_ ! lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Bella obéit et attrapa la main de son fils qui l'entraina à travers le vouloir et les escaliers et ce jusqu'à la cuisine.

Junior déboula dans la cuisine et fondit sur Celestina qu'il prit directement dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de sa mère.

_- Je suis désolé Célé' j'aurais pas dû te bousculer tout à l'heure_, lui dit-il.

_- C'est pas grâce 'douardino,_ gloussa la petite avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Junior rougit aussitôt, ce qui provoqua les rires d'Elena, Edward et Gabriel. Ce dernier s'approcha de Bella et lui prit la main pour la lui baiser.

- _Très chère Bella, j'ai peur que du fait des évènements nous n'ayons pas été présenté convenablement. Je suis Gabriel Hopkins, et sachez que nous sommes tous très heureux de vous avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui, bien entendu, vous êtes ici chez vous._

Bella rougit furieusement.

_- M-merci_, bégaya-t-elle.

_- Je suis Alejandro, se présenta ce dernier, le mari d'Elena et par conséquent le père de ce petite chipie. _

Etrangement Bella eu l'impression de respirer plus librement.

Ainsi elle c'était trompée, ils c'étaient tous trompé. Elena n'était pas la femme d'Edward et Celestina n'était pas ça fille.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu retrouver les siens, sa famille lui avait fait part de ses soupçons quand au fait qu'Edward avait une famille sur la côte ouest. Cette histoire avait été pour eux la raison pour laquelle Edward n'avait pas voulu s'attarder à San Francisco et encore moins attendre que les fêtes soient passé pour entrainer son fils loin de tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu.

Cette simple idée lui avait, tout à la fois, brisé le cœur et terrifié.

Et si Junior préférer rester avec la famille de son père qu'avec elle ? Qu'aurait-elle pu faire alors que même les Cullen n'avaient rien pu faire pour garder leur petit fils près d'eux ?

Cette pensée l'entraina vers une autre.

Elle n'avait pas appelés à la maison pour les prévenir qu'elle avait pu voir Junior et que tout allait bien.

Elle attrapa son sac pour y prendre son téléphone mais ce dernier était déchargé et son chargeur était resté dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait prit le temps de louer avant de venir voir son fils.

_- Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre téléphone ? il faut que j'appelle à la maison, j'ai peur qu'ils ne s'inquiètent …_ demanda Bella à Gabriel.

Edward laissa échapper un rire ironique.

_- C'est vrai, on ne sait pas ce que le grand méchant Edward pourrait faire !_

_- Bien sur, vous n'avez qu'à utiliser la ligne du bureau_, lui répondit Gabriel en ignorant la réplique acerbe d'Edward.

_- Non,_ intervint ce dernier, _elle n'a qu'à utiliser le mien, mes communications nationales sont illimitées. _

Bella arqua un sourcil tout en prenant le téléphone portable que lui tendait Edward.

_- Avec le temps que Junior passe au téléphone avec ses grands-parents, c'était un minimum_, crut-il nécessaire de se justifier.

Bella acquiesça pour le remercier et s'éloigner pour joindre sa famille qui, effectivement, craignait la réaction d'Edward quand à son retour.

Lorsqu'elle alluma l'appareille elle constata que le fond d'écran était une photo de Junior visiblement prise sur un bateau. Malgré l'angoisse que cette idée généra chez elle, elle ne put que constater que son fils semblait plus qu'heureux.

Elle composa le numéro de sa mère et eu la surprise de découvrir qu'il était préenregistré dans le téléphone d'Edward.

_- Allo ? Edward ?_ demanda sa mère à l'autre bout du fil

_- Non, c'est moi maman._

- _Bella ? Mais que fais-tu avec le téléphone d'Edward ?_

_- Et toi comment sais-tu que j'appelle avec son téléphone ?_

Elle entendit Renée soupirer.

_- Il m'a déjà appelé, lui ou Junior, alors j'ai enregistré son numéro au cas où._

Bella fut surpris mais après réflexion, tout cela lui ne lui permettait de comprendre certaines choses. A son retour Renée avait été la seule, avec Betty, à ne pas s'en prendre à Edward. Elle avait mit ça sur le fait que ni l'une ni l'autre ne connaissait Edward avant qu'il ne vienne chercher Junior, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait une autre explication à cela.

_- Maman ? tu as déjà appelé Edward ?_

Elle n'eut pas de réponse.

_- Maman ?_

Renée soupira à nouveau.

_- Non, je ne l'ais jamais appelé mais lui l'a fait à plusieurs reprises. _

_- Quoi ? Quand ça ? Et pourquoi ?_

_- C'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises depuis le départ de Junior, c'était quasiment à chaque fois_ _parce que le petit faisait une crise._

_- Une crise ? Quelle crise ? lui demanda Bella affolée._

_- Bella, chérie, ton fils a cru qu'il avait perdu sa mère, la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il n'en a pas souffert ? et il n'a pas été le cas dans ce cas. Chaque appel d'Edward était guidé par le désespoir de ne pas pouvoir consoler la personne qui lui était le plus cher sur cette Terre. Edward n'est qu'un homme, il n'est fait ni de glace ni de métal contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser. Mais laissons cela de côté, comment a réagit le petit en te voyant ?_

Les larmes de Bella se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'elle repensa à ce moment si fort en émotion.

_- Il a crié de joie_, lui répondit-elle entre ses larmes.

Elle devina aisément que sa mère était dans le même état qu'elle.

_- Il c'est aussi mis en colère parce que je n'ai pas été capable de lui expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas pu rentrer plus tôt … _

_- Oh ma chérie … je suis désolée._

_- C'est rien c'est passé, c'est sa tristesse qui l'a fait agir ainsi._

_- Et Edward ?_

- _Quoi Edward ?_ demanda Bella avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

_- Comment a-t-il réagit en te voyant ?_

Bella fronça les sourcils pour tenter de se rappeler l'expression du visage d'Edward.

_- Il était … surpris._

Renée eu un petit rire de gorge.

_- Tu m'étonnes_, dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

_- Mais tout à l'heure il était très agressif, quand j'ai dis que je devais vous appeler, il semblait prêt à mordre._

_- Mais il t'a tout de même donné son téléphone._

_- Oui, parce qu'il a un abonnement illimité_, se justifia Bella.

_- Hum … peut-être. Vous avez eu le temps de parler ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment. Lorsque je suis arrivée, ils n'étaient pas là et c'est Elena, qui au passage n'est ni la femme ni la compagne d'Edward, qui m'ma ouvert et ils ne sont arrivés qu'en fin d'après midi._

- _Je le savais !_ explosa Renée avant de se reprendre. _C'est tout de même étrange qu'un bel homme comme lui n'ait personne dans sa vie, tu ne trouves pas ? En tout cas, lorsque vous parlerez essaye de garder ton calme ma chérie et ne t'étonne pas s'il démarre au quart de tour, il n'a peut-être pas été là pour Junior depuis ça naissance mais le petit reste son fils et il ne se laissera pas faire. L'idée des Cullen, que tu puisses le ramener avec toi à San Francisco me semble utopique. Tu as beau être sa mère, il n'en est pas moins son père. Je suis désolée de te le dire ma chérie mais à mon avis ce n'est pas en te battant contre Edward que tu récupéreras ton fils, si tan est que tu l'ais perdu. Il va te falloir trouver autre chose._

_- Maman … pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait avant mon départ ?_

_- Avec ton père et les Cullen dans le coin ? Je suis peut-être un peu folle mais pas à ce point. Tu connais leur avis à tous sur la question. _

_- Oui … il aurait fallu que je sois sourde ou complètement stupide pour ne pas le comprendre._

_- Oh mais ne devriez pas être entrain de manger ? _

_- Euh … si … en fait j'en sais rien … _

- _Et après c'est moi qui suis inattentive !_ Ironisa Renée_. Prend soin de toi Bella ainsi que de mon petit fils et salue Edward de ma part. _

_- D'accord … au revoir maman. _

_- Au revoir ma chérie, profite de ton séjour pour enfon remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie …_

_- Maman !_

_- Bonsoir !_

Et elle raccrocha laissant Bella quelques peu désarmée.

Remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie ? Mais qu'entendait-elle par là ? Une fois qu'elle aurait récupéré son fils sa vie redeviendrait comme avant et ça serait très bien ainsi.

Toujours perturbée par les paroles de sa mère, Bella regagna la cuisine où elle déposa distraitement le téléphone d'Edward sur un meuble.

_- Et si nous passion à table ?_ proposa Gabriel, ce qui sortit Bella de ses pensées. Chef ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

- _Et bien j'en dis que si l'on ne se dépêche pas ça va finir par être froid._ Lui répondit Edward en sortant du four un immense plat de lasagne.

_- Génial ! Des lasagnes !_ S'extasia Junior. _Ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé._

_- Hum … si ma mémoire est bonne, je dirais une semaine exactement_, railla Edward.

_- C'est ce que j'ai dit, ça fait trop longtemps._

Edward sourit à son fils d'une façon si tendre que Bella se sentit fondre.

Etait-elle entrain de rêver ?

Rapidement chacun rejoignit une place qui lui semblait attribuée.

- _Viens maman,_ lui dit Junior en tapotant une chaise à côté de lui.

Bella s'exécuta et s'assis à côté de son fils. Edward quand à lui se trouver sur l'autre chaise placée à côté de Junior. Ainsi encadré par ses deux parents, le petit garçon offrait un sourire rayonnant.

Edward servit toute la tablée pendant que Junior vantait ses talents de cuisiner.

_- Tu va voir maman, papa il fait les meilleures lasagne du monde, elles sont même meilleurs que les tiennes et celles de grand-mère. Tu sais pourquoi ? C'est parce qu'elle vient tout droit de Sicile en Italie, tu te rends compte. _

_- Vraiment ? _lui demanda sa mère, amusée par son enthousiasme.

_- Oui, c'est vrai hein papa ?_

_- Heu …_ répondit Edward alors que Gabriel s'étouffé dans ses lasagnes en se retenant de rire. _Te mare pas comme ça toi !_ reprocha-t-il à Gabriel qui laissa finalement libre court à son rire.

_-Papa ? Pourquoi il rigole comme ça Gabriel ?_ demanda Junior.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir résigné.

_- C'est l'âge mon fils, c'est l'âge,_ lui répondit-il avec affliction.

Gabriel réagit aussitôt et donna un coup dans l'épaule d'Edward qui se mit à rire à l'instar d'Elena et Alejandro. Les plus jeunes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Bella regarda attentivement Edward.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu agir dans un environnement si familial. Le lien qui semblait l'unir à Gabriel semblait très fort, presque au-delà de l'amitié, quasi filial.

Elle se souvint alors de leur cérémonie de remise des diplômes et de l'attitude qu'avaient Edward et Carlisle l'un en présence de l'autre. Ils étaient distants, Edward ignorant presque la présence de son père alors que Carlisle portait sur lui un regard sévère. A l'époque elle avait pensé que c'était dû à l'attitude générale d'Edward.

Toujours est-il que Junior avait raison sur les lasagne d'Edward, elles étaient les meilleurs qu'elle ait jamais mangés.

A la fin du repas chacun aidé à débarrasser la table suite, après cela les petits tentèrent de s'éclipser mais Edward rappela Junior.

_- Tu n'as rien oublié ?_

_- Oh si ! _

Edward attrapa une boite sur l'étagère et la tendit à son fils. Junior en sortit plusieurs tubes de couleur.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Bella avec une certaine inquiétude.

_- Ce sont mes bonbons anti-cauchemars._ Lui répondit son fils tout en restant concentrer sur ses tubes.

_- Tes quoi ? _s'exclama Bella, partagée entre l'inquiétude et la colère.

Elle avait toujours refuser que Junior ne soit habitué à prendre un traitement en dehors des moments où c'était nécessaire. Le fait qu'il puisse considérer des médicaments comme des bonbons la révulsait.

_- Calme toi Bella_, lui dit sèchement Edward. _Ce n'est que de l'homéopathie et ce ne sont pas des somnifères, ça l'aide juste à avoir des nuits moins agitée. _

- _Oui, et puis comme ça papa à moins de bleus,_ rigola le petit avant d'avaler les petites perles blanches puis de filer rejoindre la petite fille dans le salon.

Bella le suivit du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Edward.

Ce dernier rangea la boite là où il l'avait prise. Toutes les fibres de son être semblaient tendues par la colère. Il la regarda à son tour et soutint son regard. Un regarda partagé entre la colère et l'incrédulité. Puis il se détourna pour retourner s'occuper des plats qui restaient à laver.

Bella fit un pas dans sa direction mais fut arrêté par la voix de son fils qui l'appelait.

La confrontation n'aurait pas lieu ce soir et peut-être valait-il mieux.

Après un dernier regard vers Edward, elle quitta la cuisine.

Edward sut immédiatement à quel moment elle quitta la pièce. Elle n'avait pas fait de bruit mais son corps c'était immédiatement détendu après son départ.

Muni d'une éponge métallique, il entreprit de nettoyer le plat de lasagnes. Il était tellement énervé qu'il était même tenté de remettre le plat dans le four chaud pour faire bruler les restes et avoir, par la suite, matière à se défouler. Mais, malheureusement pour ses nerfs, les restes ne lui opposèrent aucune résistance.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de nettoyer les plats qui n'allaient pas au lave-vaisselle. Il s'appuya contre l'évier et ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

La réaction de Bella face au traitement homéopathique de Junior l'avait blessé.

Il avait perçu sa réaction comme une critique.

Comme s'il allait droguer son fils ! Comme s'il aurait pu lui faire le moindre mal !

Mais que sa propre famille le crois possible du pire … Ce manque de confiance le blessait, profondément.

Ne voulant pas montrer à son fils que quelque chose n'allait pas il se composa un visage serein et rejoignit les autres dans le salon.

Les enfants avaient sortit un jeu de société et semblait s'amuser.

Edward s'installa dans un coin et les regarda jouer.

Il sentit le regard de Bella sur lui mais resta concentré sur les enfants.

Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, il ne voulait pas y lire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait bien trop peur ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Une heure plus tard, Bella se leva et annonça son intention de regagner la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait réservé.

- _Oh non maman … t'en va pas …_ pleurnicha Junior qui s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_- Tu n'as qu'à … _

- _Junior reste ici,_ l'interrompit Edward, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait proposer à son fils.

Bella le regarda avec effarement et il soutint fermement son regard.

_- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Dois-je te rappeler que Junior est mon fils !_

_- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je te rassure mais la confiance est quelque chose qui se mérite et de toute façon Junior sera bien mieux ici que dans n'importe quelle chambre d'hôtel. _

Bella voulu répondre mais n'en eu pas l'occasion.

_- Alors tu vas rester dormir avec moi maman ?_ lui demanda Junior, ses yeux humides pleins d'espoir.

Elle soupira et capitula.

_- Oui, je vais rester avec toi._

Son fils lui sourit et se serra contre elle.

Elena proposa immédiatement à Bella de lui prêter quelques affaires pour la nuit. Bella accepta de bonne grâce.

Edward et Junior montrent ensemble mais alors que le petit allait s'installer pour la nuit, Edward resta sur le pas de la porte.

_- Tu viens pas Papa ?_

_- Non, je vais aller dormir dans la chambre en haut._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_ S'étonna le petit garçon. _Je suis sur qu'il y a assez de place pour nous trois dans le lit ! _

Edward lui sourit et s'approcha de lui pour le border.

_- Et moi qui croyais que les petits garçons ne rêvaient que d'avoir leur maman pour eux seuls._

Junior rougit légèrement et Edward lui sourit.

_- C'est bien ce que je me disais._

_- Mais je voudrais que tu restes quand même,_ insista son fils.

Edward se redressa et l'embrassa sur le front au passage.

_- Profite bien d'elle mon grand._

Junior lui sourit et se s'enfonça sous l'épaisse couette.

Lorsqu'Edward se retourna il constata que Bella se trouvait sur le seuil de la chambre.

Elle posait sur elle un regard sévère.

Qu'avait-il bien pu dire ou faire qui ait pu la contrarier ?

Lorsqu'il approcha, elle s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage.

_- Bonne nuit, Bella._

_- Bonne nuit, Edward_, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Edward soupira et sortit de la chambre pour regagner le second étage. Dans l'escalier, il croisa Alejandro et Elena qui avaient été coucher Celestina. L'un et l'autre lui adressèrent un pauvre sourire. Sourire qu'il leur rendit.

Il entra dans la chambre simplement éclairée par une veilleuse.

_- Tio 'douardo ? c'est toi ? _

_- Oui, ma puce, c'est moi, _lui répondit Edward tout en commençant à se dévêtir.

_- Pourquoi c'est pas 'Douardino qui dors avec moi ? _demanda la petite.

_- Parce qu'il dort avec sa maman._

_- Mais moi quand papa est là, j'ai pas le droit de dormir avec maman. Tu crois que papa il voudrait bien me laisser sa place et venir dormir ici ?_

Edward laissa échapper un rire en pensant à la tête d'Alejandro si sa venait à lui faire une telle proposition.

De toute évidence la petite ne comprenait pas vraiment que la situation entre ses parents n'était pas vraiment la même qu'entre lui et Bella.

Edward embrassa le front de celle qu'il considéré comme sa nièce et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de se glisser dans le lit jumeau de celui de la petite fille, les draps princesse en moins.

.

Le lendemain matin Edward se leva avec le soleil.

La veille Celestina et son idée de poussait son père à lui laisser sa place dans le lit d'Elena lui avait permit de ne pas penser à l'attitude de Bella lorsqu'il avait quitté Junior, et tout au long de la soirée. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, son esprit fut accablé par une multitude de questions qui restaient toutes sans réponses.

Il s'habilla silencieusement et descendit au sous-sol, dans le bureau de Gabriel, où il avait transféré une partie de ses dossiers lorsque Junior c'était installé dans sa chambre.

Il se pencha sur un dossier qu'il devait examiner et tenta, sans grand succès, de se concentrer dessus.

Bella et Junior revenaient sans cesse. Bella surtout.

Son retour, bien que providentiel, bouleversait tout.

Que devait-il faire ? Par rapport à Junior, par rapport à elle.

Pour ce qui était du Junior, il avait une idée de qui appeler mais il était encore bien trop tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ne pouvant définitivement pas se concentrer, il remonta et décida de préparer le petit déjeuner. Des pancakes aux myrtilles raviraient sans doute tout le monde.

Alors qu'il plaçait les derniers pancakes dans le four pour les maintenir au chaud, il entendit des petits pieds dévaler à vitesse grand V les escaliers.

_- Hola tío 'Duardo_ (bonjour tonton Edward)

_- Hola Célestina_ (bonjour Celestina)

_- Que haya dormido bien ?_ (tu as bien dormi ?)

_- Sí querida, dormí bien y usted?_ (oui ma chérie, j'ai bien dormi et toi ?)

_- Muy bien, pero estoy hambrienta !_ (très bien, mais je suis affamée !)

Edward rit. Celestina avait toujours faim et les odeurs de cuisine avaient du parvenir jusqu'à sa chambre.

_- Ça tombe bien, j'ai fait des pancakes._

- _Con arándanos?_ (avec des myrtilles ?)

_- Oui._

La petite ouvrit de grands yeux et repartit d'où elle était venu. Le bruit de ses pas lui indiqua qu'elle était allée au premier étage.

A peine une minute plus tard, il entendit d'autres pieds fouler le plancher, ce qui le sourie de nouveau.

En attendant que les enfants arrivent, il sortit deux assiettes, y déposa des pancakes dans chacune ainsi qu'un morceau de beurre qui se mit à fondre lentement.

Celestina arriva dans la cuisine, tirant Junior par la manche du pyjama, au moment même où il posait les assiettes sur la table.

Celestina alla s'installer à table alors que Junior se dirigeait vers son père.

Edward se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Junior passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son père et ses bras autour de son cou.

_- B'jour papa_, murmura le petit garçon de sa voix endormie.

- _Bonjour mon fils_, lui répondit Edward en lui embrassant le crâne au dessus de la tempe.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps pour Junior d'émerger des brumes du sommeil et pour Edward de savourer ce câlin du matin dont il ne saurait se passer.

Une fois que son fils commença à réagir, il le reposa à terre, le laissant ainsi rejoindre son amie et dévorer ses crêpes.

.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans une chambre qui lui était tout aussi peu familière.

Elle mit une demi-seconde à réaliser où elle se trouvait mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle constata que Junior ne se trouvait plus dans le lit.

_- Junior ?_ L'appela-t-elle.

Mais son appel resta sans réponse.

Elle sauta du lit et du se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son équilibre, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée où elle espérait y trouver son fils.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine elle se trouva face à un spectacle saisissant.

Edward se trouvait attablé avec Junior et Celestina qui dévoraient chacun une belle assiettée de pancakes. Mais ce fut Edward, et nul autre, sur lequel son regard se perdit.

Il écoutait attentivement ce que semblait lui raconter les enfants, le menton posé sur sa main gauche et l'avant bras droit posé sur la table. Il portait un t-shirt bleu marine estampillé « NAVY » qui moulait une musculature bien plus développée que celle qu'elle avait connue jadis.

Elle sentit une vague de désir s'emparer d'elle.

Son regard suivit les muscles de ses bras jusqu'à arrivée jusqu'à ces avant bras, laissé nu par le t-shirt.

Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir un certain nombre de cicatrices qui pour certaine ne semblaient pas bien vieilles. Mais c'est celle qu'elle apercevait au niveau de son poignet gauche qui la fit frissonner.

Contrairement aux autres, celle-ci semblait bien plus ancienne et plus profondes que les autres.

Edward bougea et elle dirigea son regard vers son visage.

Ce dernier avait perdu la décontraction qu'il affichait en discutant avec les enfants. Ses yeux étaient à deux doigts de lancer des éclaires.

.

C'est un léger bruit qui indiqua à Edward la présence de Bella dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, à la vue de ses cheveux en bataille qui encadraient son visage, visage où se voyait encore la trace laissée par l'oreiller, il ressentit une poussée de désir comme ça n'avait pas été le cas depuis bien longtemps.

Durant un très court instant, il cru voir dans ses yeux le même désir que celui qu'il éprouvait mais cette image fut si fugace qu'il crut se tromper. La secondes suivante, ses yeux ne reflétaient que curiosité et peine. Il sentit le désir disparaitre pour laisser place à la colère. Par reflexe, il préféra soustraire ses bras au regard de Bella.

Il n'avait pas honte des cicatrices qui maculaient ses bras, à l'instar des autres parties de son corps qui n'avaient que très peu protégées par son équipement, mais que ce soit elle qui les regarde …

Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Son regard accrocha le sien et il sentit son corps se tendre, tel la corde d'un arc près à décocher une flèche.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter les enfants qui réalisèrent soudainement que Bella était présente dans la cuisine.

Junior se précipita sur sa mère pour l'embrasser.

Edward prit une assiette dans le placard et y déposa quelques pancakes. Bouger lui permit d'évacuer la tension qui c'était si soudainement emparé de lui.

Il est vrai que depuis l'arrivée de Bella, il avait du mal à savoir comment réagir, que ce soit physiquement ou intellectuellement. Trop d'idées et de sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient pour qu'il puisse agir avec un tan soit peu de logique ou de raison.

Il prit l'assiette et la déposa sur la table, à côté de Junior.

- _Merci,_ murmura-t-elle.

_- Tu vas voir maman, les pancakes de papa ce sont les meilleurs du monde !_

_- Meilleurs que ceux de Betty et de grand-mère ?_

Dos contre le comptoir, Edward regardait son fils hocher vivement de la tête et ne pu retenir un sourire face à sa réponse.

Il regarda Bella manger et sentit son corps vibrer lorsqu'elle émit un gémissement de plaisir en mangeant. De nombreux souvenirs refirent surface dans son esprit. Des souvenirs qu'il avait, en vint, chercher à oublier, mais était aussi vivaces que s'ils dataient de la veille.

Agacé par sa propre réaction, il se dirigea vivement vers la porte de la cuisine.

- _Tu ne reste pas avec nous papa ?_ lui demanda Junior alors qu'il allait franchir la porte.

Il se retourna et tenta d'offrir à son fils un sourire rassurant.

_- Désolé bonhomme, mais j'ai du travail._

_- Oh … d'accord, à tout à l'heure alors._

Il vit que son fils était déçu mais il avait pourtant l'habitude de le voir s'isoler pour travailler … à moins que la raison de sa déception ne soit autre … si tel était le cas, cette raison lui était inconnue.

.

Bella fixa la porte un moment après qu'Edward soit partit puis se tourna vers son fils qui visiblement n'était plus d'aussi bonne humeur qu'avant le départ de son père.

_- Ça va aller mon chéri ? _

Junior ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un mouvement de la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

- _Il fait souvent ça ?_ lui demanda Bella.

Junior la regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa mère, puis son regard s'illumina.

_- Oh … euh non … mais il doit travailler alors c'est pas grave je le verrais plus tard._

_- Mais pourtant il y a bien quelque chose qui te chagrine non ?_

Junior soupira.

_- C'est juste que … _

_- Que ?_

_- Que depuis que tu es arrivé, papa il est bizarre, il est pas comme d'habitude et puis on est jamais tous les trois ensemble, rien que nous … pourtant, je pensais que …_

Junior n'acheva va pas sa phrase mais Bella sut parfaitement où son fils voulait en venir.

Depuis tout petit, il ne rêvait que de voir ses parents réunis et à présent qu'ils étaient tous les trois sous le même toit, ils formeraient la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Mais les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simple.

Elle-même avait rêvé de cette famille mais depuis quelques temps, ce rêve lui apparaissait telle une chimère à laquelle elle c'était trop longtemps raccrocher et qui l'avait empêché de refaire sa vie après le départ d'Edward.

Elle savait exactement quand ce sentiment était apparu, au moment où ses parents lui avaient apprit que son petit garçon habitait à présent à l'autre bout du pays avec un homme qui n'avait jamais était pour lui autre chose qu'un géniteur, un père fantasmé tout au plus.

Elle avait sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle, elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il lui avait volé son fils. C'est se sentiment qui l'avait poussé à aller jusqu'à Washington le plus vite possible, elle voulait récupérer son fils. Mais à présent les choses étaient différentes. Junior c'était attaché à son père bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, elle en avait eu la preuve la veille au soir lorsqu'il n'avait eu de cesse de lui parler de son père avant de s'endormir, et c'était sans compter sur la volonté évidente d'Edward de se battre pour garder le petit garçon avec lui.

_- Maman ?_

La voix de Junior la fit sortir de ses pensées.

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu ne finis pas tes pancakes ?_

- _Oh ! si, bien sur que si,_ lui répondit-elle tout en le souriant.

Junior lui sourit en retour avant de débarrasser sa propre assiette avec Celestina.

Bella les regarda agir avec amusement. Elle n'avait que rarement vu son fils interagir avec des enfants de son âge et elle trouvait son attitude envers la petite fille très amusante. Il était doux et prévenant, lui rappelant par certain gestes, certaines attitudes, l'homme qu'elle avait connu et aimé des années auparavant mais qui aujourd'hui était pour elle un étranger.

Cette situation l'angoissait et après les mois qu'elle avait vécus, elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Mais pour son fils elle était prête à tout.

.

Vers midi, Junior vint tirer son père de son refuge.

_- Papa ?_

Edward releva la tête et sourit à son fils.

_- Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ?_

_- Non, maman m'a aidé et elle a aussi aidé Celestina._

- _Oh,_ fit simplement Edward, déçu de ne pas avoir tenu ce rôle.

_- Je suis venu te dire qu'on allait manger …_

La phrase resta en suspend, ce qui intrigua Edward.

_- Et ?_

_- Et je voulais te demander si on pouvait aller à la piscine, s'il-te-plais-s'il-te-plais-s'il-te-plais !_

Edward rit des facéties de son fils.

_- D'accord, d'accord, on ira à la piscine._

Le petit sauta de joie et embrassa son père avant de remonter à l'étage.

Edward ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ce petit bonhomme était un sacré piment dans sa vie.

Il referma le dossier qu'il étudiait et se dirigea droit vers la cuisine.

Junior et Célestina y dansaient de joie.

_- Que ce passe-t-il ? _demanda Bella, qui n'était visiblement pas au courant de la demande de son fils.

_- Papa va nous emmener à la piscine ! _annonça-t-il fièrement.

Edward vit Bella blanchir soudainement. Elle dû même se retenir à l'un des meubles pour ne pas tomber.

Edward fit un pas vers elle, mais elle c'était déjà reprise.

_- A la piscine ? _demanda Bella d'une voix plus qu'incertaine.

_- Ouiiii ! C'est génial hein ? Tu vas voir maman, je nage super bien maintenant !_

_- Vraiment ? _demanda sa mère, visiblement ébranlée.

- _Oh oui ! Papa m'a appris, c'est vraiment super quand on va à la piscine. _

Bella se sentait mal.

La piscine.

Nager.

De l'eau.

La simple idée de se retrouver à une étendue d'eau la rendait malade.

Le psychologue lui avait dit que c'était un symptôme post-traumatique.

Il lui avait dit que ça passerait.

Un jour sans doute mais pour l'instant elle était pétrifiée à la simple idée d'accompagner son fils à la piscine.

En un regard, elle comprit qu'Edward avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais il n'intervint que lorsque Junior ne fut plus à portée de voix.

_- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?_ lui demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

- _Oui, ça va,_ lui répondit-elle, probablement trop sèchement puisqu'elle vit son visage se fermer.

Edward n'insista pas et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son fils.

Bella le regarda partir et ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Elle lui en voulait mais le voir partir ainsi lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être en froid avec lui et malgré les années qui étaient passées, c'était toujours le cas.

Elle s'agaça de sa propre réaction mais qui eu au moins pour effet de faire passer la crise d'angoisse qu'elle venait de subir.

Quelques minutes à peine après le départ d'Edward, Junior revint dans la cuisine, un sourire immense collé aux lèvres. Il se jeta directement dans les bras de sa mère.

_- C'est trop génial maman, on va aller tous ensemble à la piscine !_

_- Oh … je ne sais pas mon chéri … je n'ais pas de maillot avec moi mon cœur._

_- Je peux t'en prêter un si tu veux_, lui proposa Elena qui venait de revenir, elle aussi, dans la cuisine avec Célestina.

_- Oh … Euh ... ça ira merci …_

_- Oh non, maman, s'il te plaît viens avec nous … s'il te plait … _

Bella eu le malheur de regarder son fils dans les yeux et elle fut incapable de lui dire non. Elena rit en comprenant que Junior avait gagné la bataille et elles montèrent toutes les deux à l'étage pour que Bella puisse se choisir une tenue adaptée.

Durant tout le repas, se déroula dans une certaine allégresse, allégresse que Bella ne partageait pas, loin de là.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans le hall de la « Francis Swimming Pool ».

Edward, qui n'avait pas arrêté de chahuté avec son fils depuis le départ de la maison, le mis sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terres.

_- Papaaa ! Lâche-moi ! Maman ! Au secours !_

Bella allait intervenir mais avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps, Edward avait déjà passé les portes des vestiaires des hommes. Elle suivit Elena et Célestina qui connaissaient visiblement les lieux.

_- Vous venez ici souvent ?_ demanda-t-elle à Elena.

_- Oui, à chaque fois que nous venons à Washington. C'est ici que Célestina a appris à nager._

- _Si ! c'est 'Douardo_ qui m'a appris, annonça fièrement la petite fille.

Bella ressentit un pincement au cœur. Edward avait appris à cette petite fille à nager, mais il n'avait pas été là pour les premières brasses de son propre fils.

- _Il faut dire qu'il devenait difficile de la maintenir sur le bord de la piscine_, dit Elena tout en chatouillant sa fille.

_- C'est parce qu'on été touuuut le temps à la piscine !_

Le sourire d'Elena s'estompa légèrement.

_- Tu sais pourquoi on été à la piscine ma chérie …_

Le regard de la petite fille se voilà de tristesse.

_- Si mama … _

Bella interrogea Elena du regard et elle vit très clairement la réticence de cette dernière à aborder le sujet.

_- C'est pour Edward que nous venions ici, la piscine l'aidait à retrouver la forme et à se remuscler._

_- Comment ça ?_ demanda Bella pour qui la situation était de plus en plus opaque.

_- Edward a été hospitalisé puis immobilisé un long moment l'année passé … _

_- Est-ce que ça à quelque chose à voir avec les cicatrices que j'ai vu sur ses avant bras ?_

_- Ça à tout à voir mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler._

Bella hocha la tête et alla se changer.

Elle se sentait complètement nue malgré le maillot une pièce qui la couvrait bien plus qu'un simple bikini.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le bassin, les garçons y étaient déjà. Junior semblait chercher Edward et Alejandro qui parlaient sur le bord du bassin. A la vue d'Edward, Bella sentit son corps réagir de façon extrême. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et ce fut comme si une nuée de papillons venait de prendre son envole dans son ventre.

Comme s'il avait sentit son regard sur lui, Edward se retourna. Son cœur battit encore plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience que les cicatrices qu'Edward avait sur les bras n'était pas les seules qu'il avait. Des cicatrices étaient présentes sur l'ensemble de son corps, ses bras, son tors, son ventre et même ses jambes. Certaine d'entre elles étaient légèrement rosée et donc récentes, d'autres, moins visibles semblait plus anciennes.

Bella serait restée à l'observer si elle n'avait vu, du coin de l'œil, Alejandro soulever Junior pour le jeter à l'eau. Lorsqu'elle vit son fils toucher la surface de l'eau, elle ne put retenir un cris de terreur et se précipita vers lui en courant.

Edward voulu la rattraper, mais il était trop près du bord et lorsqu'il rattrapa Bella, l'impacte lui fit perdre l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau.

Sous l'eau, Bella revit les jours de cauchemars qu'elle avait vécus. Elle était pétrifiée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Alors qu'elle coulait à pique, elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras et la faire remonter à la surface.

A l'air libre, elle toussa et inspira profondément. Paniquée, elle se raccrocha à son sauveur qui l'enlaça et la maintint fermement contre lui.

_- Shhh … ça va aller …_ lui dit-il pour la calmer.

Etrangement, le son de sa voix l'apaisa. La voix d'Edward l'avait toujours apaisé et c'était encore une fois le cas.

Calmement, il la ramena vers l'échelle de sortie et la hissa quasiment hors de l'eau. Alejandro la réceptionna et lui plaça un drap de bain sur les épaules. Junior qui était sortit de l'eau entre temps se précipita vers elle.

_- Maman ? ça va maman ?_ demanda-t-il.

Bella posa sur lui un regard vide, son corps tremblait, son cœur battait bien trop vite et si Alejandro ne l'avait pas maintenue elle se serait écroulée sur place.

Edward sortit de l'eau rapidement et se précipita vers elle. Il prit le relais d'Alejandro et écarta les maitres-nageurs qui c'étaient approchés. Il prit Bella dans ses bras, la portant comme une mariée.

Il alla s'assoir un peu à l'écart, gardant Bella dans ses bras.

_- Papa ? Elle va bien maman ?_ demanda Junior dont le visage était marqué par l'inquiétude.

- _Ça va aller_, lui répondit Edward en tentant de la rassurer le plus possible. _Tu devrais aller dans l'eau et jouer avec Célé'._

_- Mais …_ tenta-t-il

_- Vas-y, je m'occupe de maman._

Le petit garçon hésita encore un peu mais sous le regard insistant mais confiant de son père, il retourna auprès de son amie.

Edward se déconcentra sur Bella qui tremblait toujours autant dans ses bras. Elle avait le regard fixe et semblait imperméable à toute chose. Son corps tremblait et ce n'était pas de froid.

Edward sentit son estomac se nouer.

Il avait déjà vu cet état et plus d'une fois. Il l'avait même expérimenté quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle était en état de choc.

Il commença par la frictionner et la serrer contre lui.

Il l'appela, lui parla comme on parlerait à une enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar.

Doucement elle semblait reprendre pied mais le moindre bruit d'eau semblait la terrifier.

Il se releva, l'emportant avec lui, et se dirigea vers Elena.

_- Je la ramène à la maison_, lui dit-il,_ je peux vous laisser Junior ?_

_- Bien sûr, mais nous pouvons rentrer tous ensemble si tu …_

_- Non non, autant laisser les enfants s'amuser, et ça nous donnera la possibilité de parler un peu tous les deux._

Elena hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Edward se rendit dans les vestiaires des hommes. L'un des maitres-nageurs voulu l'arrêter mais d'un regard noir il renvoya le sauveteur.

Il déposa Bella sur un banc et enfila rapidement son jean et son t-shirt. Il enleva les serviettes qui recouvraient Bella et les remplaça par son propre manteau qu'il resserra autour d'elle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se dépêcha de regagner sa voiture et installa Bella sur le siège passager avant.

_- Junior …_ appela-t-elle faiblement.

Edward lui caressa doucement la joue et elle colla sa joue contre sa main, amplifiant ainsi le contacte entre leurs peaux

_- Il va bien, il est entrain de s'amuser._

Bella sembla s'apaiser et finit par s'assoupir.

Il conduisit vite, très vite jusqu'à la maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Bella dormait encore. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Il la fit passer avec douceur sous la couette sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

Même dans son sommeille, son visage n'était pas détendu.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Incapable d'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour le savoir, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui serait capable de répondre à ses questions.

Il y eut une tonalité, puis une seconde et enfin la voix de son interlocuteur.

_- Allo ?_

_- Renée ? C'est Edward._

_- Edward ? Que ce passe-t-il ? il y a un problème avec Junior ?_

_- Avec Junior ? Non, il va très bien. C'est avec Bella qu'il y a un problème._

_- Oh … Edward je ne sais pas … je ne devrais pas me mêler de vos affaires … vous devez régler cette histoire tous les deux._

_- Ce n'est pas ça Renée, ça j'arrive encore à gérer. Le problème c'est que nous sommes allé à la piscine et que lorsque Junior a … sauté dans le bassin elle a paniqué et après … je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé … elle ne remontait pas d'elle-même alors je l'ais sortie de l'eau mais depuis elle est en état de choc. Que lui ait-il arrivé Renée ? _

_- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?_

Edward eut un rire sans joie.

_- Elle n'est pas vraiment loquace avec moi et de toute façon elle refuse d'aborder le sujet. Elle n'a même pas dit à son fils pourquoi il cru que sa mère était morte !_

Renée soupira.

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas … elle a vraiment vécu quelque chose de traumatisant Edward. Même à_ _nous elle refuse d'en parler. Nous avons pu récupérer quelques brides grâce à Angela, mais elle_ _n'était pas vraiment consciente les derniers jours, contrairement à Bella qui a lutté pour ne pas_ _sombrer._

_- Que c'est-il passé Renée ?_ demanda Edward, à la limite du supplice.

Renée lui raconta alors ce qu'elle savait de l'expédition, de l'attaque qu'avait subit leur bateau. Elle lui raconta qu'ils n'étaient que 5 rescapés entassés dans un radeau de survie, qu'ils n'avaient de la nourriture que pour quelques jours, qu'elles avaient vu mourir deux de leurs amis et que lorsque l'on était venu à leur secours, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient coulé et trois jours qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à manger. Angela et l'autre survivant étaient inconscients.

_- Mon Dieu … et Angela va bien ? _

_- Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle a retrouvé Ben, son fiancé. Mais Bella a eu beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'elle était bel et bien en vie. D'après, Angela, ça a fait remonter des souvenirs de votre … séparation._

Edward reçu comme un coup au cœur.

Leur séparation …

Il avait toujours imaginé que, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis, Bella se serait rapidement remise de son départ. Mais visiblement, ce n'avait pas été le cas.

_- Elle en a beaucoup souffert ?_

_- Non d'un chien !_ S'énerva Renée. _J'ai faillit perdre ma petite fille à cause de ça bougre d'âne ! La seule chose qui l'a sauvé c'est son bébé, ton bébé ! Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, j'aurais perdu ma fille il y a 7 ans de ça._

Edward se sentit mal, tellement mal qu'il dut s'assoir pour encaisser le choc. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal en partant, mais il ne savait pas que ça avait été à ce point.

_- Renée … si j'avais su …_ dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

_- Je sais … je sais bien que tu ne serais pas partit. Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas un mauvais fond Edward et que tu n'as jamais cherché à lui faire du mal._

_- Je ne voulais que son bonheur …_ lui répondit-il d'une voix voilée par les larmes qu'il retenait autant que possible.

_- Je le sais aussi … soit là pour elle maintenant … c'est tout ce qui compte à présent._

_- Je vous le promets._

_- Prend soins d'eux Edward, ils sont toute ma vie._

_- Ils sont aussi toute la mienne._

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis raccrochèrent.

Edward jeta son téléphone sur son bureau et retourna auprès de Bella.

_- Ma pauvre Bella … que t'ais-je fais ?_ murmura-t-il tout en dégageant de son visage les quelques mèches de cheveux qui le traversait.

_- Edward …_ murmura-t-elle dans son sommeille.

_- Je suis là mon cœur,_ lui répondit-il sur le même ton tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Bella sembla se détendre et les plis qui barraient son front disparurent.

Edward se détendit lui aussi mais la culpabilité qui l'accablait restait, elle, très présente. Il tira un fauteuil auprès du lit et s'y installa. Il ne s'en leva que pour aller chercher son téléphone qui sonnait.

Un appel d'Elena qui venait aux nouvelles. Il la rassura et elle lui proposa de sortir avec les enfants de façon à ce qu'ils aient du temps pour parler. Edward n'y vit pas d'inconvénient mais Junior fut réticent à cette idée.

_- Je veux voir maman, avait argué le petit garçon._

_- Maman dors mon grand, elle va bien tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle …_

_- Oui mais …_

_- Hey ! Qui est-ce qui est médecin ici ?_

_- C'est toi …_ marmonna Junior qui sentait venir sa défaite.

_- Et ne crois-tu pas que ta maman te préférerait t'amusant, allant au restaurant, au cinéma plus tôt que la regardant dormir en t'inquiétant pour elle alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire. _

- _Si …_ finit par admettre son fils.

_- Alors ? Qui va aller s'amuser avec sa meilleure amie pour la vie ?_ demanda Edward en reprenant mot pour mot le qualificatif que Junior avait lui-même donné à Célestina.

- _C'est moi !_ dit le petit garçon en riant. _Mais dis papa, maman c'était ta meilleur amie avant aussi non ?_

_- Si en effet,_ lui répondit-il tout en redoutant ce que son fils avait en tête, mais ce dernier ne dit rien.

_- Au revoir papa._

_- Au revoir mon fils, amuse toi bien._

Lorsqu'Edward raccrocha, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne regretterait jamais dans ça vie c'est de c'être laissé allé cette nuit là, dans sa clairière, car si ce n'avait pas été le cas, Junior ne serait jamais venu au monde et il était heureux que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il n'était, réellement, père que depuis quelques mois mais pour rien au monde il ne renoncerait à son fils. Et à présent, il ne se sentait pas non plus capable de renoncer à la mère de celui-ci.

Il ne savait ni comment, ni le temps que ça lui prendrait mais il y arriverait, il ne la laisserait pas partir, jamais.

.

Il était près de 18h lorsque Bella sembla vouloir sortir de l'inconscience du sommeil.

- _Bella …_ l'appela doucement Edward. _Bella réveille toi._

Il lui caressa le visage, pensant qu'un contacte physique l'aiderait à émerger.

Elle finit pour ouvrir les yeux et fut tellement étonnée de trouver le visage d'Edward au dessus d'elle qu'elle sursauta.

_- Calme-toi, Bella, tout va bien …_

La surprise de Bella se changea rapidement en panique.

_- Junior ! Où est Junior ? Où est mon fils ?_ cria-t-elle en portant sur lui un regard accusateur.

_- Calme toi Bella, Junior n'est pas là. Il est au cinéma avec Célestina, Elena et Alex. En suite ils iront manger un morceau puis ils rentreront … _

_- Non ! je veux voir Junior !_

Edward soupira. La peur était un sentiment irrationnel, alors il allait devoir de rationalité pour la calmer.

_- Bella, aurais-tu préféré que ton fils reste là à te regarder dormir ? Comment aurais-je pu lui explique que ça maman était en état de choc ? Que si elle avait couru vers la piscine ce n'était pas pour plonger avec lui mais parce qu'elle subissait une crise d'angoisse qui fait suite à un_ _évènement traumatisant qu'elle a vécu et dont il ne sait rien ? comment aurais-tu voulu que_ _j'explique ça à un petit garçon de sept ans ? dis le moi Bella, comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer_ _tout ça ?_

Bella le fixa sans pouvoir rien dire. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans produire le moindre son.

Il lui prit les mains pour tenter de la réconforter mais elle se raidit et retira ses mains. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un maillot de bain, elle remonta la couette sur elle et fusilla Edward du regard.

Ce dernier soupira et s'adossa au fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

_- Je sais ce que tu ressens Bella …_

_- Oh ! Vraiment ?_ Ironisa-t-elle.

Edward soupira d'exaspération.

_- Oui, je le sais parce que je l'ai vécu moi aussi ! lui répondit-il avec hargne. Je n'étais peut-être pas avec toi sur ce bateau ou sur ce radeau de survie, mais je sais ce que c'est que de voir la mort en face, de voir des gens que tu apprécie être fauchés, comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. _

Bella le fixa sans rien dire. Elle semblait complètement perdue.

_- Comment crois-tu que j'ai eu autant de cicatrices sur le corps ? La guerre ne laisse jamais de jolies traces, Bella. Bien au contraire. _

Les yeux de Bella se voilèrent de larmes mais elle ne dit toujours rien.

Edward se résigna et prit le partit de la laisser se reposer, seule.

_- C'est pour cela que tu es partit ? Pour faire la guerre ?_

Edward se pétrifia.

Il c'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, à beaucoup de questions mais pas vraiment à celle-là.

_- Tu ne le sais pas ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

- _Si je le savais je ne te le demanderais pas_, lui répondit-elle, acerbe.

_- Pourtant tu es en contacte avec mes parents._

_- Oui, et alors ?_

_- Eux savent très bien pourquoi j'ai quitté Forks, Carlisle mieux que quiconque. _

_- Il n'en a jamais parlé._

Edward eu un rire amer.

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas … _

Il revint vers Bella et repris sa place sur le fauteuil.

_- Pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'est pas pour m'engager dans l'armée que je suis partit, c'était même très éloigné de mes intentions._

_- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu voulais faire après avoir eu ton diplôme_, lui reprocha Bella.

_- C'est vrai … mais c'est parce que c'était un sujet bien trop délicat chez moi et que je ne voulais pas en parler avec toi, lorsque j'étais avec toi, je préférais laisser toute cette merde derrière moi. _

Edward inspira profondément et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts.

_- J'étais plus jeune que Junior lorsque j'ai su ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Je voulais être pianiste. Ma mère m'avait inscrit à 5 ans à des leçons de solfège et de piano. Mais professeurs m'avaient largement encouragé dans cette direction. Mon père m'a laissé faire parce que je continuais à avoir de bonnes notes. Il était persuadé que ça me passerait. A 15 ans j'ai commencé à composer. L'un de mes professeurs m'a mis en contact avec des professionnels et j'ai pu vendre mes compositions. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu payer notre voyage jusqu'à Victoria._

Edward fit une petite pose et se frotta les yeux, comme si se remémorer ces évènements le fatiguait.

_- C'est lorsque je suis entré au lycée que tout à commencé à changer à la maison. Carlisle me poussait à étudier les matières scientifiques bien plus que la musique. Mais mon père gardait toujours en tête de me faire intégrer une université de l'Ivy Ligue. Puis un jour j'ai craqué et je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question que j'aille dans une de ces universités à moins d'aller y étudier la musicologie. Il m'a répondu qu'il en était hors de question, que je me devais d'étudier quelque chos de sérieux. A partir de ce moment là, ma famille n'a plus jamais été pareille. Je me suis révolté comme j'ai pu. Carlisle était fixe sur ses positions, ma mère était incapable de prendre partit sans risquer de perdre son fils ou son mari, quand à Alice et Emmett, il ne comprenait pas mon attitude … _

_- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es partit ?_

_- J'y viens … lorsque j'ai su que tu étais prise à Beckley, j'ai contacté le conservatoire de San Francisco pour leur soumettre ma candidature. Un contacte sur place m'avait dit que ma candidature était acceptée mais j'attendais la réponse officielle avant de t'en faire part. la lettre devait arriver la semaine précédent la remise des diplômes. Je comptais te faire part de mes projets ce fameux soir mais je n'avais pas la lettre. J'étais tellement heureux que je ne m'en suis pas inquiété. Que représentent quelques jours dans une vie ?_

Bella regardais Edward bouche bé, elle ne savait plus que dire, que ressentir.

_- Tu-tu voulais me rejoindre ?_ demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Edward eut un petit sourie.

_- Oui, je voulais rester près de toi, plus que tout autre chose au monde. Mes compositions m'auraient largement permis de vivre sans l'aide de mes parents ni même devoir travailler. J'aurais pu avoir mon propre appartement puis tu aurais pu venir y habiter avec moi … mais il a tout gâché. Le dimanche après la remise des diplômes, mon père m'a convoqué dans son bureau._ _Il a jeté la lettre du Conservatoire de San Francisco devant moi. Elle était ouverte. Il m'a aussitôt annoncé qu'il avait répondu, en mon nom, que San Francisco était bien trop loin de ma famille et qu'en conséquent je refusais la place qui m'était offerte, il a aussi ajouté que j'intégrerais Harvard à la rentrée. Je suis parti dans la nuit. La lettre que je t'ai laissé … j'étais complètement désespéré lorsque je l'ai rédigée … j'étais perdu sans perspective d'avenir réelle. _

Edward plongea son regard dans le sien.

_- Je suis désolé Bella_, lui dit-il d'une voix étranglée, _je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, pour rien au monde je ne voulais te faire souffrir._

Il attrapa l'une des mains de Bella et la serra fort dans la sienne.

Pour sa part, Bella réalisait à peine ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Toute la rancœur qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Edward durant toutes ces années s'évanouissaient progressivement, pour ne laisser place qu'à la tristesse, la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme meurtrit, la tristesse qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette occasion d'être heureux ensemble, cette occasion qui aurait permit à Junior de grandir avec ses deux parents … la pire des occasions manquées. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

_- Qu'as-tu fait en suite ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

_- Je suis partit pour San Francisco. J'avais peux d'espoirs mais je me devais de faire mon maximum pour rattraper la chose. Si j'y parvenais … j'aurais toujours réussi à te retrouver. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de Bella Swan, étudiant la biologie sur le campus de Berkeley. Mais une fois sur place, l'on m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était trop tard, que ma place avait déjà été attribuée à un autre. J'étais complètement démoralisé. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire, puis un des profs qui était présent m'a conseillé d'aller jusqu'à San Diego, qu'il y avait là-bas un festival de musique où l'on découvrait de jeunes talents et surtout que le premier prix était une place dans leur école. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'autres solutions alors, avec les dernières économies que j'avais en poche, j'ai acheté un billet pour le prochain bus en partance pour San Diego. Une fois sur place, j'ai appris que le festival n'avait lieux qu'à la fin du mois. Le problème c'est que je n'avais plus de quoi vivre jusqu'au début de ce festival alors je me suis cherché un job. J'en ai trouvé un dans un bar qui était près de la base navale. Je considérais ça comme un job d'été et je pouvais jouer du piano … le rêve en quelque sorte._

Edward, fit une pose, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Pendant cet intermède, Bella repensa à ce qu'elle faisait à la même époque. Et elle en eu des frissons.

- _Ça va ?_ lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.

_- Oui …_ répondit-elle évasivement. _Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?_

Edward soupira.

_- Je n'en sais trop rien … je voulais attendre d'avoir du concret, je ne voulais pas te décevoir._

- _Me décevoir ? Mais c'est absurde !_ S'exclama-t-elle, complètement ahurie par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

_- Ça ne l'était pas pour moi, pas à ce moment là en tout cas._

Bella se laissa retomber dans les oreillers.

_- Si tels étaient tes projets, comment ce fait-il que tu sois entré dans l'armée et que tu ais entreprit des études de médecine ? _

_- Je vais y venir. Lorsque j'ai commencé à jouer dans ce bar, ça a attiré beaucoup de monde et c'était fantastique, tout ce passait à merveille. Jusqu'au 4 juillet. Ce soir là, le bar était comble, ça faisait à peine quelques jours que je jouais mais le bouche à oreille avait fonctionné. En fin de soirée une bagarre à éclaté. Une histoire d'ivrogne comme il y en a tan. Mais il y avait des familles dans la salle et les videurs étaient bien trop loin, alors j'ai quitté mon piano et je suis intervenu. Les deux abrutis se son rebellé contre moi. L'un des deux avait cassé sa bouteille de bière pour s'en faire une arme. Il m'a attaqué avec et en me protégeant c'est mon bras qui a pris le coup. _

Tout en parlant, Edward passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice qu'il avait au poignet et que Bella avait vu le matin même.

_- Les tendons étaient touchés, je pouvais toujours me servir de ma main mais ma carrière de pianiste se terminait avant même d'avoir commencé. _

_- J'en suis désolée …_ lui dit Bella avec sincérité.

_- C'est dure de dire au revoir à ses rêves … surtout lorsque l'on a tout abandonné pour eux. J'ai fait la connaissance de Gabriel quelques jours plus tard. Je crois bien que lui aussi a eu pitié de moi à moins qu'il ait vraiment eu confiance en moi, toujours est-il qu'il a réussi à me convaincre de le suivre à Washington et à me faire intégrer l'académie navale. En octobre, j'ai fait ma demande pour pouvoir suivre en plus les cours de l'école de médecine de l'armée._

_- En plus ? Mais c'est impossible !_

_- Non … pas si tu ne dors pas plus de 4h par nuit et que tu organises ta vie autour de tes études uniquement. Et pour être franc, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit plus difficile que de mener ses études et d'élever un petit garçon en même temps. _

Bella ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle ne c'était pas attendu à cela.

_- Je n'étais pas seule tu sais … j'avais Angela et Betty et ma mère est venue s'installer plus près de moi … Junior était un bébé vraiment génial … _

Edward baissa les yeux et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Il aurait aimé partager tout cela. Connaitre son fils à l'état de nourrisson. Etre présent lorsqu'il aurait fait ses premiers sourires, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots…

_- Je suppose que ma mère à elle été présente non ?_

Bella rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Edward, surpris par ta réaction.

_- Ta … mère n'était pas présente lorsque Junior était tout petit …_

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux.

_- Comment ça ? ils n'ont rien fait pour vous ?_

Edward se sentit bouillir en comprenant que ses parents n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt pour leur petit fils.

_- Comment auraient-ils pu ? Ils ne savaient rien de son existence. _

La colère d'Edward retomba comme un soufflet.

_- Je ne te suis pas_, lui dit Edward, perplexe.

Bella gigota sur le lit, visiblement mal allaise.

_- Je ne leur ai jamais rien dit et ils n'ont appris son existence que par le plus grand des hasards. En fait, ta mère et ta sœur se promenaient dans un parc où nous avions nos habitudes tous les deux. Ta mère la vu et a eu l'impression de te voir petit. Lorsqu'elle a compris qu'il était mon fils, elle a eu un doute et le lendemain elle est allée voir mon père qui lui a tout avoué. _

_- Je trouve étrange que le chef Swan ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt._

_- Il ne l'a pas fait parce que je le lui avais interdit. Pour les gens de Forks, je me suis la mère-fille qui c'est faites engrossée en Floride. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais vu Junior. Mon père faisait toujours le déplacement jusqu'à San Francisco pour nous voir. Une fois mis dans le secret, tes parents n'ont jamais démentit les rumeurs._

La perplexité d'Edward était à présent sans limites.

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Tu avais les meilleurs raisons du monde de m'en vouloir et de me trainer dans la boue, tu aurais même pu exiger une aide de mes parents. Ma mère te l'aurait probablement accordé sans broncher._

Bella se mit à tortiller le tissu de la couette entre ses doigts.

_- Je … j'avais peur … peur qu'ils ne veuillent me prendre mon bébé. J'ai eu des accès psychotique après sa naissance, personne n'avait le droit de le toucher ou même de l'approcher. C'était une peur viscérale. Ça a vite passé mais j'ai toujours eu peur de voir un jour tes parents débarquer et réclamer la garde de mon petit garçon. Je savais par mon père que ta mère était désespérée et je pensais que si elle avait un petit fils, que tu avais un fils, elle voudrait à tout prix le récupérer. _

Bella s'interrompit et braqua son regard sur se mains, faisant totalement abstraction d'Edward assis à côté d'elle.

_- J'ai toujours pensé que si tu m'avais tenu éloignée de ta famille c'était parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour eux. J'ai eu peur qu'ils ne me juge pas assez bien pour élever leur petit fils._

Edward posa ses mains sur les siennes et elle cessa de maltraiter le drap.

_- Bella, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, jamais, je te dis bien jamais, je n'ai pensé, ni même envisagé l'idée que tu ne puisses pas être assez bien pour moi ou ma famille, en fait ça aurait plutôt était l'inverse. Quand à ma mère … jamais elle n'aurait été capable d'une chose pareille. Ça aurait été contre sa nature. Entant que mère, elle aurait été incapable de séparer un enfant de sa mère. La seule chose qui aurait pus la pousser à agir ainsi aurait été motivé par le fait que Junior aurait été maltraité … mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'est et ça n'a jamais été le cas. _

_- Je sais … je m'en suis rendu compte après. C'est la réaction de ton frère et de ta sœur qui m'ont le plus surpris en fait. Ils ont débarqué, les bras chargés de cadeaux, m'ont traité comme si nous étions de la même famille et … ils ont vraiment été extra avec Junior. Emmett surtout. D'après Ben, il compensait auprès de Junior, le manque affectif que représentait ton absence._

Edward eut un sourire amer. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il aurait pu manquer autant à son frère.

_- C'est une théorie basique (primaire ?), mais ça correspond tout à fait à Emmett, dit-il avec un trait d'humour. Mais pourquoi avoir continué à garder le secret sur la paternité de Junior après ça ? _

Bella se remit à tortiller nerveusement le drap.

_- Je ne voulais pas … je ne voulais pas que tout Forks le sache. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent encore cancaner sur ton dos alors que tu n'étais pas là pour te défendre et je ne voulais pas que toute la ville le sache avant toi._

Edward fut sous le choc.

Elle avait cherché à le préserver, à le protéger et aussi à protéger sa fierté pour le jour où il apprendrait la vérité.

_- Bella … pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il totalement sidéré.

_- Parce que je t'aimais ! _S'exclama-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Edward reçu un coup au cœur.

Elle avait fait tout cela par amour.

Elle l'avait épargné par amour.

Elle avait porté, mis au monde et élevé leur fils par amour.

Edward sentit son cœur enfler. Il le sentit revivre alors qu'il le croyait mort depuis près de huit ans à présent.

_- Mais tout ça c'est fini Edward, _annonça sèchement Bella.

Surprit Edward riva son regard au sien.

Malgré les larmes qui striaient son visage, il ne voyait dans ses yeux que colère et détermination.

- _J'ai eu peur que tes parents me prennent mon fils mais en fait le danger venait de toi, c'est de toi dont j'aurais du me méfier. Je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre_.

Edward était horrifié par les paroles de Bella autant que par le ton qu'elle avait employé.

Ainsi c'était là le fond du problème. Elle avait peur qu'il ne cherche à l'exclure de la vie de son fils alors que c'est ce qu'il redoutait lui-même.

- _Bella …_ tenta-t-il.

_- Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, faire valoir que je deviens complètement folle à cause de ce syndrome post-traumatique mais je ne te laisserais pas faire tu m'entends ! _S'égosilla-t-elle.

- _Bella ! _cria Edward pour couvrir la voix de Bella. je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te priver de lui.

- _Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi es-tu partit si loin avec lui ? _demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

Edward écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

_- Mais qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Que je le rejette ? Il venait de perdre sa mère …_

Bella allait protester mais Edward la contrat rapidement.

_- Parce que oui, Bella, il va falloir que tu te fasses à cette idée, tu étais morte ! Aux yeux de l'administration, aux yeux de ta famille, de la mienne et surtout aux yeux de ton fils. Comment crois-tu qu'il aurait réagit si en plus de cela son père l'avait rejeté ? Et oui, je suis partit, oui, j'ai pris mon fils avec moi, je l'ai emmené à l'autre bout du pays, loin de cette maison, de cette famille en deuil qui lui rappelait chaque jours que sa mère n'était plus là. J'avoue qu'il y a une part d'égoïsme là dedans parce que je n'avais aucune envie de les revoir, surtout en sachant qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour me prendre mon fils et aussi parce que je préférais être prêts de ceux que je considère aujourd'hui comme ma famille._

Edward fit une pose, juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

_- Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé pendant son absence ? Pourquoi crois-tu que lui et moi dormons dans le même lit depuis des mois ? Parce que ça m'évite chaque nuit de devoir faire des allez retours dans l'escalier pour clamer ses cauchemars. Chaque soir il me demande de lui parler de l'époque où nous étions ensemble, il me demande de lui dire comment tu riais. Il y a à peine quelques semaines de ça, il a fait une crise parce qu'il c'est rendu compte que ton pull n'avait plus ton odeur. J'ai du appeler ta mère pour qu'elle m'expédie l'un de tes vêtements pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Il était terrorisé par le seul fait d'oublier la moindre chose de toi, même ton odeur. Crois-tu qu'en arrivant ici nous avons fait une croix sur le passé ? Comment peux-tu ne serais-ce qu'imaginer que ton fils puisse t'oublier, comment peux-tu penser que je chercherais à te faire du mal alors que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !_

Bella était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Si elle avait douloureusement encaissé les réflexions de son ex-compagnon, ses derniers mots l'avaient profondément troublé.

« Alors que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer »

Il l'aimait.

Cette simple perspective lui fit tourner la tête

Edward l'aimait.

Elle sentit son cœur s'ouvrir, s'épanouir, tel une fleure qui voyait le soleil pour la première fois.

Edward c'était relevé et c'était pris la tête à deux mains, se doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux courts.

_- Edward_, l'appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna et elle n'eut que le bras à tendre pour se saisir de son t-shirt.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle se redressa sur se genoux, l'attira à elle et se jeta sur se lèvres.

Légèrement sonné, Edward mit quelque secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Mais lorsque ce fut chose faite, il lui rendit son baiser, en y mettant toute la passion, la frustration, l'amour, la peur et la tendresse qu'il avait du retenir jusque là.

Ses bras enserrèrent la taille de la jeune femme, ses mains se posèrent sur son dos laissé nu par le maillot de bain qu'elle portait encore.

Lorsque, muent par un réflexe de survie, ils se séparèrent de façon à pouvoir respirer.

Bella ne chercha pas à le repousser, bien au contraire.

- _Redis-le moi, Edward_, murmura-t-elle, _redis-le moi …_

Edward mit un instant à saisir ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais en voyant se yeux briller, il comprit.

_- Je t'aime Bella, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je t'aimerais toujours … _

Galvanisée par cette déclaration d'amour dont elle n'osait même plus rêver, Bella se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Rapidement, ils basculèrent sur le lit.

Bella passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Edward qui finit par l'enlever de lui-même. Ce dernier, quitta les lèvres de Bella pour ses joues, son cou et ces petites zones tellement sensibles qui la firent frémir de plaisir.

Les mains de Bella se posèrent bientôt sur la ceinture du pantalon d'Edward. A ce moment là, il se figea.

- _Bella …_ lui demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- _Chhht, tais-toi_, lui répondit-elle avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres et de défaire sa ceinture dans un même mouvement.

Porté par l'attitude de Bella, il quitta ses lèvres et les fit descendre le long de son cou, des ses épaule. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir son corps en de multiples caresses et écartèrent toute chose qui se mettrait entre ses lèvres et la peau de cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

C'est ainsi que Bella se retrouva complètement nu.

Désireux de maintenir un certain équilibre, Edward se débarrassa rapidement de ses propres vêtements.

Ce simple contacte, peau contre peau, les électrisa complètement. Bientôt ils ne purent résister aux pulsions qui étaient les leurs et Edward la pénétra.

Bella poussa un cri. Non pas de douleur, mais de plaisir et de pure joie. Edward du se retenir de la mordre pour étouffer ces sensations qu'il connaissait lui aussi.

Ils restèrent immobile quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer l'un à l'autre mais surtout aux sensations que tout cela provoquait en eux.

Puis Edward se mit à bouger et Bella l'accompagna.

Chacun de leur mouvement créait en eux une étincelle de vie qui se répercutait dans chaque fibre de leur être.

Rapidement, le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus grand jusqu'à en devenir quasiment insupportable.

Et c'est là, unis de la plus éternelle de façon, qu'ils sombrèrent corps et âme dans cette vague de jouissance salvatrice.

Etourdis, affaiblis par tan de sensations, ils s'endormirent quasi-instantanément.

.

Un bruit réveilla Edward.

Retrouvant les réflexes qu'il avait acquis au moyen orient, il écouta.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'accent chantant d'Elena et la voix de son fils. Il lui en fallu quelques unes en plus pour prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, ou tout moins, la position dans laquelle Bella et lui se trouvaient.

Il tenta de réveiller Bella, mais elle se raccrocha un peu plus à lui sans pour autant sembler vouloir se réveiller.

Edward n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter le lit pour aller chercher l'un de ses pyjamas dans la commode. Il enfila le bas et tenta de couvrir Bella du haut. Il prit en suite dans le sac de voyage de cette dernière une culotte qu'il lui enfila à la hâte alors qu'il entendait déjà les pas de son fils dans les escaliers.

Il réussissait tout juste à regagner le lit lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaitre la silhouette de son fils.

- _Maman ?_ Appela-t-il timidement.

_- Chhht,_ lui répondit son père. _Elle dort._

_- Papa ?_ S'étonna le petit garçon. _Tu dors avec maman ?_

Junior avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec autant de surprise que de ravissement et Edward n'eut pas le cœur à essayer de le détromper sur la situation actuelle, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait plus vraiment lui-même où il en était.

_- Oui,_ lui répondit-il.

_- Et moi je dors où ? _

Edward ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'envoyer son fils dormir dans la chambre à l'étage.

_- Viens là_, lui répondit-il tout en ouvrant la couette.

Le petit garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça vers le lit. Il retira précipitamment se vêtements, ne gardant que son petit boxer, avant de se glisser entre ses parents.

_- Elle va bien maman ?_ demanda-t-il tout en caressant avec douceur les cheveux de cette dernière.

_- Oui, elle va bien. _

Edward se rallongea et son fils se lova contre lui.

_- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?_

_- Oui_, répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix_. On a été voir un dessin animé et après on a mangé une pizza. C'était trop bon._

_- C'est super._

_- Oui, mais c'est pas aussi bien que ça._

_- Que ça quoi ?_

_- Ça, dormir avec toi et maman. Ça c'est magique._

Edward sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant son fils.

Son rêve de petit garçon venait de se réaliser et il espérait qu'à la lueur du jour, ce rêve ne s'effondrerait pas.

_- Edward_ … murmura Bella dans son sommeil.

Le petit garçon pouffa.

_- Qui elle appelle tu crois ? Toi ou moi ?_

_- J'en sais rien bonhomme, on lui posera la question demain matin. Dors maintenant._

Junior s'allongea et rapidement, sa respiration se fit plus lente.

Edward profita un instant de leur présence à tous les deux.

De savoir que la femme qu'il aimait et que leur fils dormaient près de lui provoquèrent en lui un profond sentiment de bienêtre. Sombrant progressivement dans le sommeil, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre bienveillante qui referma la porte, les isolants tous les trois dans leur petit monde.

.

Un franc soleil printanier illuminait déjà la chambre lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux.

Elle du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour réaliser où elle se trouvait et que le spectacle qui se trouvait sous se yeux n'était pas un rêve.

Elle était bien dans le lit d'Edward, à Washington, et à côté d'elle reposaient les corps endormi de son fils et de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais pu cesser d'aimer, malgré tout.

Jamais la ressemblance entre les deux hommes de sa vie ne lui avait paru aussi flagrante qu'à cet instant.

Junior était vraiment une réplique quasi parfaite de son père.

Elle réalisa soudainement que lorsqu'elle c'était endormie la veille, Junior n'était pas avec eux et surtout, qu'elle était complètement nue. Mais elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était plus le cas. Elle portait une veste de pyjama, qui avait l'odeur d'Edward, et une culotte.

Elle soupira tout en fixant cet homme qu'elle avait connu et qu'elle redécouvrait.

Edward ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et elle fut happée par ce regard vert.

_- Bonjour …_ murmura-t-il

- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. _Comment est-il arrivé là ?_ demanda-t-elle en désignant Junior qui était encore profondément endormi entre eux.

_- Quand il est rentré, il est venu te voir et je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'envoyer dormir avec Célestina. _

_- Tu lui cèdes trop facilement_, lui fit-elle remarquer.

_- Je sais, mais j'ai trop de mal à lui résister, c'est dur de lui dire non._

_- Je sais … mais c'est ça être parent_, lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

La réflexion de Bella n'était pas formulée comme un reproche, bien au contraire, elle reconnaissait ainsi son rôle auprès de leur fils.

_- Tu y arrive toi ?_ lui demanda Edward.

Bella sourit.

_- Non … mais c'est de ta faute ça !_

_- De ma faute ?_ S'étonna Edward.

_- Oui, parce qu'à travers ses yeux c'est toi que je voyais et que je n'ai jamais rien pu te refuser._

Edward fut profondément touché par la réponse de Bella.

Mû par un besoin irrépressible, il se pencha vers Bella et l'embrassa.

Cette dernière lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, plongeant se doigts dans les cheveux courts d'Edward.

Mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par un pouffement de rire.

_- Papa … tu m'écrabouille …_ se plaignit Junior tout en contenant son fou rire.

Edward sourit à son tour contre les lèvres de Bella.

_- A vraiment ?_ dit-il en faisant reposer un peu plus son poids sur son fils.

_- Maman ! Au secours !_ Appela le petit garçon.

Bella rit elle aussi et aida son fils à grand renfort de chatouilles.

Bientôt la pièce fut emplie d'éclats de rires et Bella se fit une promesse.

Que matin comme celui-là, il y en aurait d'autres, des centaines, des milliers d'autres, parce que rien au monde ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.

.

**It is The End … **

.

_**Avant toute chose, désolée pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappé mais le chapitre fait 70 pages en police 11 … si j'avais tout repris, j'y étais encore la semaine prochaine ! **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS d'une nature un peu particulière.**_

_**Mais c'est promis, les prochains s'encreront dans l'histoire originale, fini les digressions.**_

_**Le prochain dossier devrait traiter de mariage d'Edward et Bella ou de la naissance de Victoria. **_

_**J'attends vos suggestions avec impatience ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Avant de vous laisser, je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui sont allé lire le prologue d'« Arizona Dreamin' » et qui ont laissé des reviews et ont mis la fiction (et/ou l'auteur ^^) en « Alert » **_

_**Ça fait vraiment plaisir**_

_**Et petite précision … j'ai continué à écrire après la fin de USS California … j'ai écrit une fiction qui s'appelle « Rédemption » … raison pour laquelle je m'étonne d'avoir des commentaires du genre « c'est chouette que tu recommence à écrire » -'**_

_**.**_

_**Sur ce BIZZZ à toutes**_

_**EstL**_


	2. Poisson de la rentrée

Poisson de la Rentrée !

Et non, je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter d'écrire !

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre (sinon ça aurait été le plus court jamais écrit !)

C'est juste pour vous prévenir que**_ Le Secret des Anges_** a été sélectionnée pour les **« Addict of Lemon Award »** organisé par damn – addict – lemon . forum gratuit . fr (sans les espaces !)

La fiction, même si elle ne compte que 3 chapitres est, à ma grande surprise (et quand je dis grande je reste soft !) , sélectionnée dans la catégorie **Best Historical Story **

Donc, à la limite, si vous pouviez aller voter pour, ça me ferait plaisir … histoire de ne pas faire un score trop pitoyable non plus … là c'est à mon égo que ça ferait plaisir ^^

Et puis qui sait … ça me motiverait peut-être pour en reprendre l'écriture *se cache sous son bureau*

Ce message sera publié sur l'ensemble de mes fictions, donc ne vous étonnez pas de recevoir plusieurs alertes à la fois

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure sur Arizona Dreamin' , les Dossiers Secrets du USS California ou Le Secret des Anges !


End file.
